Loving Life
by vashluver1
Summary: Please read this only if you are confused about Wings of Time, a companion fic to this story. It's roughly the same story, only better written and it actually has a plot. So don't bother with this one unless you have to.
1. His Return

Disclaimer- I don't own Trigun. If I did, I wouldn't be wasting my time writing fanfics.  
  
Vashluver1- So, Wolfwood! Where is Vash?  
  
Wolfwood- I'll never tell you, you crazed Vash fanatic!  
  
Vashluver1- I have my ways of dealing with unwilling anime characters like you.  
  
She holds up an eraser.  
  
Wolfwood- NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T ERASE THAT!!!!!!!!! I NEED THAT!!!!!!!!!!! MILLIE WILL BE VERY MAD AT YOU!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fine! I'll tell you!  
  
Sigh  
  
Vashluver1- What fragile bonds of loyalty. Don't worry! Danielle will have you soon!  
  
Wolfwood- Is she another crazed fanatic like you? If she is, I'll have to worry.  
  
Chapter 1 His Return  
  
'Where is he? He said he would be here. Is he ok? I hope so. What if- No! He didn't die! Did he?' Meryl had been mulling over Vash's return ever since he left a year ago.

Ding dong!

'Maybe it's him!' She hoped. She slowly opened the door with anticipation.

"Hey, Small Girl! How are you?" It was Wolfwood!

"Mr. Wolfwood? Is that really you? Oh my God! It is you! Milly will be so happy! You have to see her! You have to meet Little Nicky! Milly has been dying to see you. Follow me." Meryl said without taking a breath.

"Yeah. It is me. And don't say the lord's name in vain. Wait! Who's Little Nicky?"

Meryl giggled. "You'll see." She led him to the living room where Milly was sitting with her son.

"Mr. Priest!"

"Mr. Wolfwood, meet Little Nicky. Little Nicky, meet your daddy!" Meryl introduced a very excited infant to a very surprised looking priest.

"F-f-father? I'm a father? Milly, do you know what we need to do now?"

"What is that Bokushi-san?"

"We need to get married! What do you say?"

"Oh yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Millie jumped onto Wolfwood's neck. "I have to go feed Little Nicky. I'll be right back."

"Ok. Bye Honey"

"So "Bokushi-san"! Where in God's name have you been?" Meryl inquired.

"Don't say the lord's name in vain! I'm going to tell you about how I was dead and how I was brought back to life when Vash gets home."

Those words shot through Meryl's heart like bullets.

"You were expecting him weren't you? I'm sorry I'm not him."

"No! I wasn't expecting him! Why would I be expecting a skirt-chasing, ignorant, obnoxious, broom-headed idiot like that? I do not sink that low, Wolfwood!" She quickly covered herself up.

"Right, Meryl. Right." Wolfwood didn't believe a word of it. He knew that Meryl and Vash had a thing for each other although they would never admit it themselves. "I'm going to see Milly. Oh! And by the way, great hair!"

Meryl's hair had grown past her shoulders. It was long and silky. She wished Vash were here to see it. "Thank you, Wolfwood." 'Oh I miss him so much!'

'I cannot believe that Milly didn't wonder where I had been. She was probably blinding by her excitement. I'll tell them when Vash gets here.' Wolfwood thought.

ONE YEAR LATER

'I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE IS HE?????????? HOW CAN IT TAKE THIS LONG???????' Life for Meryl had been torture. She hated waiting and waiting. She refused to leave in case he came and they weren't there. Her hair had grown down her back a lot. She didn't want to cut it. She actually liked it long. She had never thought herself as pretty before but now, she had to think about that. The problem was her job. She worked as a waitress and the customers were mostly drunk men who wanted a piece of her ass. She got into trouble more that once for hitting men upside the head. 'At least Vash never did that. I don't think I would mind it, though! Ah! She mentally slapped herself. Stop thinking such things, Meryl. Get your mind out of the gutter! You don't need him.'

"Meryl! Get back to work!" Her boss yelled at her.

"Yes Ma'am!" 'wicked tricksy false!'

ANOTHER YEAR LATER

"Millie, Wolfwood, Nicky, I'm home!" Meryl walked into her kitchen. "Millie? Wolfwood? Is anyone home? Hello?" Meryl was getting scared. "Oh my God! Vash? Is that you? Is that really you? Hey! Those are my doughnuts! Where have you been? Do you know how worried I have been? Three years is much too long, Vash. Hello in there! Are you listening to me? I'm talking to you! How annoying!" she walked off leaving a very stunned Vash behind.

Vash had been staring at her the whole time. 'Was that Meryl? She looks so different. She defiantly acts like Meryl. She was worried about me? Wow! I didn't think that was possible. She looks really beautiful. Did I just say that? I hope she doesn't get anymore mad at me. Who's Nicky? Wait a minute. Wolfwood? B-b-b-b-b-but, he's dead! Is he here? Oh my God! I have to talk to Meryl!'  
  
To be continued...  
  
Vashluver1- How was it, Wolfwood? I brought you back to life and made Millie happy!  
  
Wolfwood- Uh...  
  
Vashluver1- I loved it!  
  
Wolfwood- Of course you did! You're the one who wrote it!  
  
Vashluver1- Yeah. But something happened so I had to replace this chapter. It's different than what it was.  
  
Wolfwood- Whatever. At least you have a chapter. At least it wasn't deleted altogether!  
  
Vashluver1- I guess you're right. Please read and review readers! I need the encouragement!


	2. Reunion

Disclaimer- Blah blah blah!!! I don't own Trigun!!! So shut up!! It is very hard for me to admit you know!!!  
  
Vashluver1- Now that I have you in my grasp, tell me where Vash is!!!!  
  
Wolfwood- NEVER!!!!!!!! VASH IS MY HOMEY!!!!!  
  
Vashluver1- That isn't very fair!!! I brought you back from the dead and this is how you repay me? How rude!!!  
  
Vashluver1 starts crying in the background.  
  
Wolfwood- I'm so sorry! Fine! I'll tell you where he is if you stop crying!  
  
Vashluver1- HA!!! WORKS EVERY TIME!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! INTODUCE THE STORY NICKY!!!!!!  
  
Wolfwood- For the love of God!!!!!!!!!!! Here is the story!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2 Reunion  
  
Meanwhile, Wolfwood, Millie, and Nicky were busy going grocery shopping.  
  
"Are you sure we have everything, dear?" asked Millie.  
  
"Yes, Honey. I'm so glad we planned this surprise dinner for Meryl. She really needs it. It would be great if Vash would stop wasting time and come back already! He's really hurting Meryl. I can hear her crying at night," replied Wolfwood.  
  
"That's funny... I don't hear anything at night..."  
  
"It would be better for you if you didn't. I'm sure Vash will be home soon. He doesn't know I'm alive. That'll be a surprise for him!"  
  
"Come on, Nicholas. Let's go home. Meryl is probably back by now and I don't want to worry her. Nicky? Oh! There you are little boy. Come on, darling!"  
  
At that time, Meryl was standing just inside her room. She was still shocked at who was at the kitchen table. She didn't really give Vash a proper welcome. I'd better go say sorry before he leaves again. She thought. But right when she opened the door, all she saw was a red blur lunging at her and giving her the hug only Vash knew of.  
  
"Um... Vash? You're kind of... cutting off my circulation," she gasped for air.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, Meryl!" he let her go. "I just can't believe you're still here! I have some questions for you."  
  
Great! Meryl thought I'm going to be interrogated. This is great! What in God's name does he have to ask me? "What did you want to ask me?" she said cautiously hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.  
  
"I just wanted to ask you about what you said a couple minutes ago. First of all, who's Nicky?" asked Vash.  
  
Meryl giggled. "Oh, when Wolfwood died, he kind of left Millie a little present. He is three years old and the cutest thing on the planet. He looks just like his father!"  
  
"Are you actually saying that Wolfwood got Millie pregnant?" Meryl nodded. "Wow! Good for them!" Vash was so excited. "You were calling for Wolfwood. Does that mean he's alive?" When Meryl nodded again, Vash pulled her into the tightest hug ever. "I'm so happy for them!!! I want to see Wolfwooooooood!!!" A river of tears ran down Vash's cheeks.  
  
"Stop being such a baby and let me go!" Meryl really didn't want Vash to let her go but he did anyway.  
  
"I'm sorry, Meryl"  
  
"It's ok, Vash," she could never stay mad at him for long. "I expect Wolfwood, Millie, and Nicky to be here soon so just sit tight and do you want some tea?" The door opened and there they were.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sempai. We didn't mean to worry you. We just wanted to make you dinner for being so nice to us. You are the one with the only steady income for this household and we just want to thank you!" Millie said all of this without taking in a breath.  
  
"Oh thank you, guys! I love you all so much! Oh! Yeah. I almost forgot. Vash, for God's sake! Stop standing around looking like a dope and say hi to your friends!"  
  
Vash was still amazed by the sight of Wolfwood carrying his son who was his spitting image. Suddenly, he ran up to the family of three and enveloped them in a huge bear hug. "I'm so happy for you guys! You get to be a happy family!"  
  
"That goes for you too, Tongari!" Wolfwood replied. "Unless you're planning on leaving Meryl again!"  
  
Vash and Meryl blushed so much it could compete with Vash's coat.  
  
"Well, now that you're back, Vash, we can all go to the city of March to visit Millie's family. You do know that Millie is pregnant again. It isn't hard to tell. I- we have been waiting for you for a while now and finally we can go to March to plan this couple's wedding with the help of Millie's larger than life family of course. I hope you haven't unpacked your belongings yet. Since Vash is here, people, I will now buy our bus tickets and wait for everyone to pack. I expect you all to be ready in three hours! Now go!" ordered Meryl taking charge.  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" everyone said, even little Nicky. All left to pack except for Vash who just happened to have his duffel bag in his hand the whole time.  
  
"Well, Vash, since you have not unpacked yet and I don't have much to pack, I guess you'll have to come with me to buy the tickets. Come on now! We don't have time to dawdle! Let's go!"  
  
On their way to the ticket seller, Vash couldn't help but stare at Meryl. Her hair had grown behind her knees. It was thick and healthy. He had never seen her this beautiful. She had filled out it some places. She had grown taller but she was still was fairly short. She was acting mad but he could see the joy in her eyes. When she was happy, her eyes look particularly purple rather than gray as they were when she was sad. He hated it when she was sad. He couldn't stand it.  
  
After a couple minutes, Meryl couldn't contain herself. Tears of happiness and relief poured down her cheeks. She bit her lip trying to stop herself from sobbing. She was shaking. Vash saw the way she lowered her head and he came in front of her and tilted her chin up. "Meryl? Why are you crying? Is it I? Did I do something?"  
  
"Oh! No, Vash! I guess I'm just so happy you're back and you're alive and well. I really was worried about you! I know I shouldn't pry but...where's Knives?"  
  
"Its ok, Meryl! You have a right to know! I took care of him. I put him in a mental hospital so they could care for his wounds. Mental and physical. I didn't want to bring him here in case you got mad."  
  
"I'm glad you considered my feelings, Vash. But you didn't have to go and do that. I think putting him in a mental hospital will just swallow his pride, Vash. It might not have been the best thing to do but you did it and if he causes any trouble, we can go over there and sort things out. For now, I just want you to be happy ok? I never get to see you genuinely happy. It's really very rare. The only way I can be happy is if you're happy, Vash..." she blushed. I have said too much! Now he probably thinks I'm some sort of idiot. I need to learn to keep my big mouth shu- but Vash had cut off her thoughts in the biggest hug she had received from him that day.  
  
She's so tense Vash thought She never relaxed when she's with me. Does that mean-? NO! She doesn't like me like that. We're just friends... right? I still love her. I don't care if she's a human and I'm a plant. I don't care about that as long as I get to stay with her as long as we can. I hate leaving Meryl alone. I never know what she's going to do. I always hope she doesn't leave but... Never mind that. She's with me now.  
  
"Um... Vash? You've kind of been hugging me for a few minutes now so um... how long are you planning on doing this?" she asked.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry, Meryl!" he felt all the blood rush to his face.  
  
He really didn't have to let go. I kind of liked it. Maybe it would be even better if he had his clothes o- AAAHHH!!!!! BAD THOUGHTS, MERYL!!!!! BAD THOUGHTS!!!!!!!  
  
"Um... Meryl? Are you ok? You seem a little... freaked out."  
  
"No! I'm fine! I was just thinking about how we need to hurry and get those tickets before they're sold out. Hahaha!" luckily she was good at lying.  
  
Soon enough, Meryl and Vash had bought the tickets and were at home with Millie, Wolfwood, and Nicky waiting for the bus. Half an hour later, they were on the bus driving through the barren desert.  
  
"This reminds me of the good old times!" said Millie leaning of Wolfwood.  
  
Too bad for Meryl, that left her sitting next to Vash. She was trying really hard not to touch anything. That went the same for Vash. He hadn't gotten hit once from Meryl yet and he didn't intend for that to change at all. So he sat as close to the window as possible and surprisingly enough, he felt a sudden light weight on his shoulder. Sure enough, it was an adorable sleeping Meryl. Vash fought off the urge to brush the dark bangs from her face. Not long after, Vash fell asleep on Meryl's head. All too soon for Meryl and Vash, the bus rolled into the city of March where a group of twelve people were waiting.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Vashluver1- Oh Wolfwood!!! How did you like that chapter?  
  
Wolfwood- I hated it.  
  
Vashluver1- Oh you're just saying that because this story isn't about you! Too bad so sad! You're lucky you don't have an evil twin brother who shot off your arm and made you destroy two large cities. You're lucky you aren't a wanted outlaw with $$60,000,000,000 on your head because of what your brother did-  
  
Wolfwood- OK!!! YOU CAN SHUT UP NOW!!!!  
  
Vashluver1- Well fine! Be that way! You still need to help me find Vash. Oh yeah! And for your rudeness, I want you to help me find Knives, Legato, Meryl, and Millie for me too.  
  
Wolfwood- NO NOT MILLIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. I'm Home

Disclaimer- I don't own Trigun or its characters! Yasuhiro Nightow does so whatever. Don't sue me! Sue Sue!!!  
  
Vashluver1- Ok now, Little Nicky! Where is Vash?  
  
Wolfwood- He's hiding from you!  
  
Vashluver1- I already knew that! Where is he hiding?  
  
Wolfwood- We have to set a trap for him. What does he love more than anything in the universe?  
  
Vashluver1- He loves Meryl! Ah... How romantic...  
  
Wolfwood- Oh my God!!!!  
  
Vashluver1- My God, too!!! He also loves doughnuts and he can't stand it when people are in danger. Oh! I have an idea!  
  
Wolfwood- What is that, Almighty Vash Fanatic?  
  
Vashluver1- I'll tell you later. Now for the fanfic!  
  
Chapter 3 I'm Home  
  
"Um... Vash? Can you get off of me?  
  
"Oh! Sorry, Meryl!" Vash was blushing madly.  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"We're here, everybody! This is my home," Millie said.  
  
On the way off the bus, the driver slapped Meryl in the butt.  
  
"Oh my God! You are so dead!" Before Meryl had a chance to kill the bus driver, Vash threw her over his shoulder and carried off the bus. "Vash! Why didn't you let me kill him? He deserves it!"  
  
"No doubt he does deserve it," Vash got really mad when the driver did that, "but you still shouldn't kill him. You'll probably never see him again anyway."  
  
"Whatever. Please, put me down now. The bus is gone."  
  
"Oh sorry, Meryl."  
  
"No problem. You can put me down now," he finally put her down. "Thank you, Vash."  
  
They had made quite a scene so Millie did what she does best. She broke the silence. "Ok, everybody! Introductions! You've already met Meryl of couse! The guy flirting with Meryl is Vash."  
  
"Millie!" Vash and Meryl said at the same time.  
  
Millie giggled. "This is my fiancé, Nicholas. And this is my son, Nicky. We haven't named this little one yet, though," she said pointing to her swollen stomach.  
  
Millie's mom began the introductions for her family. "From youngest to oldest, these are the children in my family. This is Maeko. She is three years old. This little one is Makoto. He's five. Miyoko is nine years old. This big boy right here is Mitsu. He just turned fourteen. This is Miki. She's Millie's twin sister. You all know Millie, of course! They're both just twenty-five! This is Michael. He's twenty-six and still single!" Michael blushed. "These twin boys are Maemi and Maro. They're twenty-seven and both married. You could learn a thing or two from them, Michael! These twin girls are Miya and Miyo. They are twenty-eight and both married! My name is Mura. This is my husband, Matsu." (AN Ok! I know that Millie is supposed to be the youngest but I couldn't help myself!)  
  
"Wow! Mrs. Thompson! You have a very healthy family!" Wolfwood said.  
  
"Oh, don't be silly, Nicholas! Call me Mura. That goes for you both, too," Mura declared referring to Vash and Meryl.  
  
And at that, the whole young part of the family jumped onto Millie screaming and getting really excited.  
  
"I guess Millie is the favorite?" Vash asked Meryl.  
  
"You bet," she replied.  
  
"Come on in, all of you! Let's get something to eat. Then we'll show you to your rooms. We have to plan the baby shower, the wedding shower, the bachelor parties, and at last the wedding! We have our work cut out for us, sweetie," said Mura. "And don't you want to catch up with all of your siblings?"  
  
"Of course I do, Mom. Come on, you guys! Let's go! Hey mom? Do you have any pudding?"  
  
After a huge meal of chicken, corn, broccoli, mashed potatoes, and a little wine for the adults, everyone was shown into their rooms.  
  
"I'm sure you want a room with Nicholas and Little Nicky, don't you Millie?" Matsu asked.  
  
"Uh huh!" Millie answered.  
  
"I'm sorry, Meryl. But we only have one other room. Would it be ok if you shared yours with Vash?"  
  
"Sure! No problem!" replied Meryl lying through her teeth.  
  
"Hey, Meryl?" Vash asked.  
  
"Yeah? What's up, Vash?"  
  
"What is it with you and Michael? He was looking at you all night."  
  
Meryl started laughing hysterically leaving Vash looking really confused. "Actually, it's really ironic," said Meryl calming down. "I used to have this huge crush on him in my early childhood. He never took notice of me. Now that I like someone else, he's all eyes!" she started laughing again.  
  
"Who is this guy?"  
  
"You don't really think I'm going to tell you. Do you?" Vash! Vash! Vash! Etc.  
  
"Well, I guess not. Do I know him?"  
  
"You're actually very closely acquainted with him," she started giggling. If he has any mind at all, he'll know who I'm talking about!  
  
"Is he single?"  
  
"You're not thinking of my liking Wolfwood, are you, Vash? Because if you are, you don't have a mind after all."  
  
"Oh! Good!"  
  
How dense could he be? Well, that's what I love about him. "Good night, Vash."  
  
"Wait! Aren't you going to tell me who you like?"  
  
"No," she said without hesitation. "Good night."  
  
"Good night, Meryl." Sweet dreams my darling.  
  
Over the next few months, things were really getting done. They had already had the baby shower and Millie was due in three days. They were getting her ready for the hospital. Meryl was standing by the window helping Millie whenever she could. Vash and Wolfwood were in the corner getting Millie's clothes packed. Vash suddenly heard something that sounded like a gunshot. It was headed straight towards Meryl! He tackled her just in time and told everybody in the room to get down. After that was over, Vash heard another house get shot at. And another. And another!  
  
"Dammit! They're destroying the whole city!" Vash yelled. But before he could do anything, the shooting stopped altogether and the men left just as quick as they came.  
  
"What do you think that was all about, Vash?" asked Meryl.  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know."  
  
"Um... you're squishing me, Vash."  
  
"Sorry, Meryl."  
  
"Thanks for saving me, though."  
  
"No problem," Vash said smiling. Unknown to all of them, Michael frowned in jealousy and narrowed his eyes. What else can I do? How can I kill Vash the Stampede? What are his weaknesses? Vash was staring longingly at Meryl. Ah! Meryl. Vash loves Meryl! It's obvious! I'll just have to threaten Meryl in some way! I could use Meryl to get to Vash. Meryl used to like me. I'll just get her to like me again. Then I can kill Vash and take her as my own! I'm a genius! I love myself!  
  
"Come on, Meryl. Let's go see if anyone was killed," said Vash.  
  
No one was dead but there were people with minor injuries that were easily fixed.  
  
Three days later, in the hospital, Millie was finally giving birth. Out came the head, the neck, the arms, body, and lastly the feet. "Oh Nicholas! It's a girl! She's so beautiful! I know just what to name her. I will name her, Meryl."  
  
"Oh, Millie. You don't need to do that," Meryl argued.  
  
"Yes I do, Meryl. You have been with me through thick and thin. You're the best friend I have ever had. This is how I'm going to thank you. We can call her Merry so people don't get confused!"  
  
"Thank you, Millie. You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
"All righty then, people! Leave Millie alone! She needs her rest!" Matsu said.  
  
The crowd of people left to go home. "I can't believe she did that for me, Vash," Meryl said in their room. Things had been like this a lot. They always had something to talk about before bed.  
  
"I can believe it. You two are great friends and she appreciates knowing you," replied Vash.  
  
"I guess you're right. I was expecting her two name the little girl, Nicole or something, you know?"  
  
"I see your point but alls well that ends well right?"  
  
"Right. Good night, Vash"  
  
"Good night, Meryl"  
  
Millie and Merry had to stay in the hospital for the next four days. Wolfwood didn't leave them alone for a second. The second they all came home, everybody said, "Surprise!!!"  
  
"This is a surprise party to congratulate you!" explained Meryl.  
  
All around were cups saying, "It's a girl!" and things like that. Millie was shown into her room and there was a crib with pink sheets and a rocking horse for the baby. With it came a changing table and next to it was a year's supply of diapers.  
  
"Oh thank you everybody! You don't have a clue as to what this means to us! Look at this rocking horse, Nicholas, dear!" Millie cried tears of joy.  
  
"I made it," said Matsu.  
  
"Thank you, dad!"  
  
"My pleasure!"  
  
"Let's go to the bar, all!" declared Michael with a mischievous look that no one noticed.  
  
"I'll stay home with Millie, Merry, and Nicky," said Wolfwood. "Anyone else want to stay?"  
  
"Parental units, maybe you should stay, too. You know, to be with the kids," said Michael. He really didn't want his parents to come and ruin his plans.  
  
"You're right, dear. Maeko, Makoto, Miyoko, and Mitsu? You all come with me. It's bedtime," they followed Mura and Matsu into the nursery.  
  
"I think I should stay, too," Meryl said.  
  
"Aw, come on, Meryl! Live a little!" Michael said. If she weren't there, he wouldn't be able to put his plan in motion. He put his arm around Meryl. "Let's go. You're coming!"  
  
Vash was green with envy. He was ready to draw his gun and shoot Michael in the head. As much as I want to, Meryl wouldn't like that very much. She doesn't like it when people have to die.  
  
At the bar, Vash sat next to Meryl. She wasn't touching the liquor that Michael had put in front of her.  
  
"Aren't you going to drink it, Meryl?" he asked anxiously. Vash eyed him dangerously. Michael didn't notice. His plan was to get Meryl drunk and say he was going to walk her home but instead, kidnap her, leave a ransom note, and wait for Vash to come to the rescue. That would be the end of Vash the Stampede. His plan was flawless. He just had to get Meryl to drink. That proved difficult. Meryl never drank and that was because of her low tolerance for alcohol. Little did he know, a certain stampede was reading his thoughts and figuring a perfect plan of action. "Drink up, Meryl!"  
  
Vash's thoughts were that the liquor was drugged. When he heard Michael's thoughts as clear as day, he suddenly had a perfect plan. I could help his plan a little bit along the way. I'll wait until Michael leaves the note, show the rest of his family and bring them along for the rescue. I'll have proof and witnesses to show the feds! Michael gets to be thrown into prison! Yeah! "Come on, Meryl! A little liquor couldn't hurt! You aren't afraid, are you?" said Vash egging her on.  
  
"No way! I'm not afraid of anything!" Meryl countered and took a swig of the liquor. "See! I'm not ugh afraid..." she said trailing off.  
  
Impressive. Vash doesn't even know what he's doing! He's actually helping me! Meryl's tipsy already! One more drink will be all it takes. Vash was hearing all of this and he bit back a laugh. "How 'bout another one, Meryl?" Michael began writing the ransom note under the table.  
  
"Bring it on!" Another drink later, she didn't even know her own name. "I told you I wasn't afraid," she slurred. "Ugh." She fainted.  
  
"Uh oh. I knew she wouldn't be able to take it," Michael was a good actor. If he didn't know any better, Vash would have believed every word. "I'll take her home, Vash. She doesn't look too good."  
  
"Ok, sure! Take good care of her!" The second Michael walked out the door, Vash picked up the ransom note, read it, and showed Millie's older siblings, plus Miki minus Michael, the note. They couldn't believe it. Soon, they were following Vash out the door to where the note said that Meryl was. A warehouse? How original. Wow! I was just sarcastic! I'm never sarcastic. The things you do when you're in love...They had arrived. I don't know why I'm nervous. I'm ready. I hope. "Ok everybody," Vash whispered, "follow me in here and be on your toes." I just hope this works.  
  
Vashluver1- So where's Vash?  
  
Wolfwood- He's here with me!  
  
Vashluver1- Where? I don't see him!  
  
Wolfwood- You see that big moving lump?  
  
Vashluver1- Yeah.  
  
Wolfwood- That's Vash. He's eating your doughnuts.  
  
Vashluver1- WHAT?! Those were my doughnuts, you BAKA!!!!!!  
  
Vash- Sowwy he says this with doughnuts in his mouth spraying crumbs  
  
Vashluver1 chains him to the same wall Wolfwood is on.  
  
Wolfwood- Welcome to the club, Buddy.  
  
Vash- Aww! Damn! I fell for it. How dare you lead me here using the heavenly aroma of doughnuts? You abused them!  
  
Vashluver1- Actually, my dear, those were mine. You came here all on your own, you pig! Now I get to find your brother, his minion, your little girlfriend, and your friend's girlfriend! This'll be fun!  
  
Wolfwood and Vash- O.o Damn it girl! How do you plan on doing that?  
  
Vashluver1- With your help of course!  
  
Vash- Never! I would never do that to Meryl! Even if she doesn't like me!  
  
Vashluver1- I've heard that love was blind but I didn't know it was stupid, too! 


	4. The Rescue

Disclaimer- Ok. So I don't own Trigun! Who the hell cares? Not me! Oh no! Did you notice that I'm really bad at lying?  
  
Vashluver1- So Vash, my dear, where is your little girlfriend?  
  
Vash- For the last time, she is not my girlfriend. I want her to be but she isn't so shut up and stop reminding me!  
  
Vashluver1- If you help me find Meryl, I'll get you two together!  
  
Wolfwood- Don't listen to her, Tongari! It's just an act!  
  
Vash- You will? That would be great! Don't worry. Meryl will always find me. She follows me everywhere. Millie will come, too. Millie always follows Meryl. They are best friends to the end.  
  
Vashluver1- Wow, Vashie. You're smarter than you let on!  
  
Vash- Thank you. I would bow but I'm kind of chained to the wall.  
  
Vashluver1- Oh, he he. Sorry 'bout that!  
  
Wolfwood- Tongari, you are such a suck up! Stupid outlaw!  
  
Vash- I'm hurt, Wolfwood!  
  
Vashluver1- How dare you talk to my future hubby like that?!  
  
Vash- Um... future hubby? I thought you were going to get me with Meryl.  
  
Vashluver1- Oh. Right. I remember. Hey, Vash? Could you do me a witty bitty favor?  
  
Vash- Sure! Anything!  
  
Vashluver1- Could you, by any chance, kiss me?  
  
Vash- WHAT THE HELL! NO WAY! YOU'RE ONLY 13 YEARS OLD!  
  
Vashluver1- Damn my age! Fine! I see how it is! Could you at least introduce the story?  
  
Vash- Now that I can do! Here is Vashluver1's story of the... um... year? I don't know. I've never done this before!  
  
Vashluver1- You did great, dear!  
  
Vash- What?  
  
Vashluver1- You ate my ear.  
  
Vash- Oh.  
  
Chapter 4 The Rescue  
  
"Ugh. My head! Michael? Where are we?" Meryl slurred.  
  
"I kidnapped you. We are in an abandoned warehouse a block away from home. I'm waiting for your beloved Vash to come and save you. Then I'm going to kill him. How does that sound?"  
  
"Mommy can I have a buttercup?" she mumbled.  
  
"Um... ok?"  
  
"Ok, everyone. Stay close behind me," Vash warned. They were walking into the warehouse. It was dark, dank, and dusty. It smelled of rotten milk. Vash and Millie's family were headed to the basement. 'And again, how original. What is so great about the basement? All the bad guys hold hostages in basements! What is with that?'  
  
They were on the 1st floor and they heard mumbling. It was really hard to figure out what was being said but it was obvious that it was Michael. "Taking... long time... kill... Stampede... money... rich... Meryl... wife..."  
  
"What the hell?" Vash whispered incredulously.  
  
"I don't believe it," said Miya.  
  
"It's impossible. Michael would never do such a thing," whispered Maro.  
  
"Oh, poor Meryl," said Miki, concern etched in her voice.  
  
"Let's go. We need to save Meryl. She is our baby sister's best friend," declared Maemi, determination showing in every feature down to the clenched white-knuckled fist.  
  
"Don't worry. We are going to save her. Even if it's the last thing I do," said Vash.  
  
"No, Vash. It probably would be the last thing you do. Michael's aim is always true. The second you step in there, you'd be dead. Meryl wouldn't want that," said Miyo.  
  
Vash knew she was right. "Fine. I'll stay here but if anything happens, holler. Ok?"  
  
"Of course, Vash. We know how you feel about her," said Miki.  
  
'Am I that apparent?' Vash thought.  
  
Michael heard the whispering of many but he didn't know who it was. 'Vash couldn't have brought people could he? No way! He'd want all the glory. That's how outlaws are.'  
  
"Michael, we've caught you red-handed! How dare you kidnap Meryl like that? She's like a sister to you!" It was Maemi.  
  
Michael just started laughing evilly. "Oh, dear brother. You are very mistaken. Meryl is much more than a sister to me!" While Meryl was still unconscious, he pulled her up to his face and kissed her hard.  
  
"Ugh... disgusting... What the hell? Michael! What the hell are you doing to me? Get off of me!" Meryl was furious. She hit him on the softest part of his head then in his groin. "That's what you get, you pig!" She ran out of the basement and into a certain red coated man. "Oh, hi, Vash. Ugh... my head..." she drifted off.  
  
"Meryl? Meryl?"  
  
"Mommy can I have a buttercup..."  
  
"Um... ok?"  
  
Down in the basement the whole family, minus Michael, was laughing their heads off. "I'd say, dear brother, that you deserved that!" said Miki between laughs.  
  
'That little bitch. I'm going to get my hands on her if it's the last thing I do. Meryl will be mine as will that bounty. I will be the richest man on the planet. Maybe in the universe. Nobody will get in my way. How did Vash plan this? Where is that bastard anyway? Damn him. Damn him to hell! I'll just have to avoid prison and think up another plan.'  
  
On the way home, if anyone looked outside their windows, they would thing the group of people down on the streets were in a parade. Vash was in the lead carrying Meryl who was sleeping soundly and occasionally mumbling something about Vash and weddings. The rest of the group, not counting Michael, was laughing at what Meryl was saying. Vash was blushing the whole time. 'Meryl dreams about me? Cool!' Michael was tied up and gagged but he was furious and he wasn't about to give up.  
  
When they arrived at the house, Mura and Matsu were there waiting. "What took you guys so long? What's wrong with Meryl? Why is Michael tied and gagged? What's been happening?" questions flooded out.  
  
"It's ok, Mom and Dad. The criminal is caught!" Miya reassured.  
  
"Are you guys playing some sort of game?" Mura asked, truly curious and surprised to see one of her sons gagged and glaring daggers at Vash.  
  
"No, Mom. Michael kidnapped Meryl in order to get to Vash and kill him for the bounty. Vash saw the ransom note and showed it to us. Here," Miki handed the note to Mura.  
  
"Oh God. Michael! How could you do such a thing? I thought we raised you differently! What did we do wrong?" cried Mura. She really didn't want to send her son to prison when his life had barely started. But there was no doubt that kidnapping was against the law. There was nothing to be done about that.  
  
"How could you jeopardize going to your sister's wedding? How could you be so cruel? You're going to miss it! What do you have to say for yourself?" Matsu yelled.  
  
Maro took the gag off Michael's mouth but kept him tied. 'Now is the time for all that time wasted at acting school to pay off,' Michael thought. "I'm so sorry, Mom, Dad. I'll never do it again. I made a terrible mistake. I was blinded by greed! I apologize for everything. Do I really have to miss Millie's wedding? If I don't have to go to prison, I'll miss the bachelor parties as a punishment. Please? I really want to go to the wedding!"  
  
"Oh, alright. We have to talk to Joe, though," Mura caved in. Joe was the city's sheriff and a great friend of the Thompsons. "Everyone deserves a second chance." Nobody could argue with that although Vash wanted to.  
  
'He's a lying snake! I hate him! He kidnapped Meryl! My Meryl! He kissed Meryl! My Meryl! My small insurance girl! She's mine! I just have to make her mine. I have to make her fall in love with me! If she already dreams about me, I really don't have much to do,' he thought happily. 'I guess I'll just have to keep a close eye on Michael from now on.'  
  
Vashluver1- Uh oh, Vash. I think you're a little, dare I say it, jealous?  
  
Vash- Of course, little girl! I love her! I always will!  
  
Wolfwood- Oh how touching! sweat drop  
  
There was a modest knock at the door.  
  
Vashluver1- I guess you'll just have to tune in next time to see who is at the door!  
  
Wolfwood- Oh shut up. Ten to one, it's going to be Meryl.  
  
Person at the door- Hello? It's me, !  
  
Vashluver1- Ha! I'm so evil! Make sure you read and review, please! It isn't that hard! Just click on the little box down on the bottom left of this page! Please! I need encouragement and love! Just like any other human being!  
  
Wolfwood- Everyone hates you.  
  
Vashluver1- Hey! At least I'm not Mr. Dead Man Walking!  
  
Wolfwood- I hate you.  
  
Vashluver1- I'm hurt. You hurt my feelings. 


	5. The Party

Disclaimer- I don't own Trigun. Yasuhiro Nightow does. I don't care. Life is tough then you die. Grrrrrrrrrr. I also don't own Miss Independent and Anytime by Kelly Clarkson.  
  
Vashluver1- Excuse me? Can you please repeat yourself? I didn't hear who you were!  
  
Person at the door- Oh sorry. My name is Meryl! Is Vash the Stampede in there? I've come to save him.  
  
Vashluver1- Oh yes. He is in here. Do you want to untie him?  
  
Meryl- Ok?  
  
She walks in and vashluver1 throws a net over her.  
  
Meryl- Hey! What the hell are you doing?  
  
Millie walks in. Sorry I'm late, Meryl. I came to tell you that Vash was gone! Oh! Hi, Mr. Vash!  
  
Another net was thrown over her.  
  
Vashluver1- Muhahahahahahahaha! I'm so evil! All I need to do is find Knives and Legato! Technically, I need to find Knives because Legato always follows Knives! Do you have any suggestions?  
  
She said all of this while chaining Meryl and Millie to the wall by their lovers.  
  
Vash- Well, don't you have something to do for me?  
  
Vashluver1- Like what?  
  
Vash- I don't know? Maybe getting me with "you know who"?  
  
Meryl- Who?! Tell me!  
  
Vashluver1- Are you jealous, Meryl?  
  
Meryl- Uh... no comment?  
  
Vashluver1- See, Vash! I told you she loves you!  
  
Vash- Wow! You were right! I love you, too, Meryl!  
  
Meryl- You do? I wish I could kiss you!  
  
Vashluver1- Aww. Poor deprived child. Cry me a river, build me a bridge and get over it.  
  
Meryl- I hate you.  
  
Vashluver1- Don't worry. The feeling's mutual.  
  
They began a glare war.  
  
Vash- Um... Who's going to introduce the story? Hello? Millie? Wolfwood? Why are you guys staring at each other?  
  
They were staring longingly at each other and were in no hurry to look away.  
  
Vash- Guess I'm on my own. All right. Why is it that I'm the only one without a staring partner? Damn. Here's the story.  
  
Chapter 5 The Party  
  
The next morning, Michael was brought to Joe the Sheriff. Joe said that Michael deserved a second chance. Joe also gave Michael a second chance because the Thompson family was a great family in the town and they were really friendly so people tried to help them in any way possible. "If he does anything else or tries anything again, just send the word. You know I don't like going soft," said Joe in a gruff voice.  
  
"We know and thank you again, Joe!" replied Mura. "We really appreciate this!"  
  
Vash didn't. He really wanted Michael to go to jail. That was when he started to really hate Michael.  
  
'Ugh. My head! I feel like shit. What happened? All I remember is Michael and Vash telling me to drink something and then Michael kissed me and then- WHAT?! Michael kissed me? Holy crap! I think I hurt him after that! He deserved it! I don't remember anything else. I hope he's rotting in jail now. Where's Vash?' Just then, Vash walked in.  
  
"Oh! You're awake! Great! I brought some aspirin for the hangover."  
  
"Um. Thanks. Where's Michael? In jail I hope?"  
  
"No. He got a second chance."  
  
"Damn. I guess everyone deserves a second chance. Did he even get a punishment?"  
  
"He can't attend any bachelor party."  
  
"Oh big whoop!"  
  
"I know." Vash was glad Meryl wanted Michael in jail.  
  
"I can't believe he kissed me! Ugh! Gross! I would have died of joy seven years ago. But hell, that was seven years ago!" Vash just started laughing. "What? What's so funny?"  
  
"It's just the look on your face! You looked like you wanted to puke!"  
  
"I do!" He just laughed harder. Soon enough, she joined in and they were holding their sides from laughing so much. They were so giddy they forgot what they were laughing about. Vash recovered first but Meryl couldn't stop. He started tickling her. "Vash! Hahahahahahaha! Stop! Please! Hahahahaha!"  
  
"Oh! So you're ticklish are you? Hmmm. I have an idea!" He kept tickling her.  
  
"VASH! I CAN'T BREATHE!"  
  
"Oh. Sorry," he said smiling.  
  
She giggled a little and finally stopped. "Thank you." They just sat there, smiling at each other. In a couple seconds, they were rolling on the floor laughing again. That's where Wolfwood found them.  
  
"What is a so funny, love birds?"  
  
They didn't hear that last part. Meryl stopped laughing trying to answer but just started laughing again because she didn't know why she was laughing. Vash recovered himself just to start laughing again.  
  
"Ok? I'll just go." He walked out leaving the two hyenas to their business.  
  
Michael was up in his room trying to figure out a plan of action. 'What can I do? Vash loves Meryl. Meryl loves Vash. It would be impossible to make them hate each other. I guess I'll just have to kill Vash and take advantage of Meryl in her grief. But how? I can't kill an outlaw with $$60,000,000,000 on his head! I'm no bounty hunter! Damn. There's a party tonight. I can't go. I'll just have to find a plan then. I have my work cut out for me.'  
  
Vash and Meryl were still giggling when they walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Don't forget about the party tonight!" reminded Millie.  
  
"What's the party for?" Meryl asked Vash.  
  
"Oh. Nothing. It's just a party. There is singing and dancing. Everything."  
  
"Where is it going to be?"  
  
"Here," he replied.  
  
"Is it just the family?"  
  
"Yep. Everyone except Michael. He has to stay in his room. Isn't that mature?" Vash laughed.  
  
"That's funny. Poor guy can't join in the festivities. When is it?"  
  
"At 12 I think."  
  
"12! It's already 11:30! Why did you let me sleep in so late? Ah! I have to get ready!" she ran off leaving only a cloud of dust behind her.  
  
"Ok? Bye?"  
  
Meryl took a quick shower. She was standing in her closet trying to find something to wear. 'Damn! I want to impress Vash. What to wear? What to wear?' Just then, Millie walked in.  
  
"I know you're having trouble finding something to wear, Meryl, so I took the liberty of buying you a little something. I know you want to impress Vash and you know how much he loves this color. Here," she handed the dress to Meryl and left.  
  
'Wow. How did she know?' Meryl stood there in shock. Then quickly tried on the dress. Not to her surprise, it fit perfectly. It was a red off-the- shoulder dress that went just above her knees. It was a cocktail dress. It came with red stilettos. She had never shown that much skin before and was a little nervous. 'I love it! But will Vash love it? Now what can I do with hair?' She decided on a bun. When she was done, a ringlet fell out of the bun. 'Damn it' She decided to leave it. She put on a little make up. "Ok. Done. What time is it? 12. Perfect timing!' She descended the stairs. Unknown to her, Michael was staring at her through the crack in his door.  
  
'Beautiful. She will be mine,' he thought.  
  
Vash was the first to see her. 'Oh my God! Is that Meryl?' He waited for her at the bottom of the stairs. When she got there, he bowed. "May I have this dance?"  
  
"Um...Vash? There's no music."  
  
"Oh, right. Ha ha!" He scratched his neck like he always did when he was nervous.  
  
"But I'll be happy to dance with you. Hold on. Mura? Could you please put on some slow music?"  
  
"No problem."  
  
"See! No problem." They waited for the music to come on and then started dancing. "I didn't know you could dance, Vash."  
  
"There is a lot you don't know about me," he replied.  
  
"Oh! So you're going mysterious on me?" Meryl asked. "You look really handsome tonight," she added before she could stop herself. Then she blushed.  
  
He did look handsome. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a geranium on his coat. He had on white gloves. His hair was done in his usual fashion and he had a look on his face that she had never seen before. Vash was staring at her with his intense aqua eyes. She could drown in those eyes.  
  
Vash saw the blush and was amused by it. "If I look handsome, you look beautiful." She blushed again.  
  
"Thank you," she mumbled and blushed harder.  
  
When the dance was over, Vash led her to the couch to rest. Miki spotted her. "Aren't you going to sing? Oh! I forgot! How many songs have you written since I last saw you?"  
  
"Too many to count!" Meryl said with a sigh.  
  
"You write music?" Vash asked.  
  
"Of course she does! Didn't you know?" Miki didn't believe it.  
  
"Well, I knew she could sing but she never told me she wrote music. Meryl? What do you have to say for yourself?" said Vash in awe.  
  
"Oh she's just modest," said Millie stepping in. "You have to sing, Meryl. Please? For me?"  
  
"Ok. Fine," said Meryl resignedly.  
  
"Oh, thank you thank you thank you!!!!" said Miki, Millie, and Vash at the same time.  
  
Meryl walked into the middle of the room. Everyone's attention was cast on Meryl. "I have a couple songs that I wrote while I was gone. They're pretty new. I hope you like them." She gave the music to the musicians and said something to them. They nodded and got ready for her signal. She took a deep breath and nodded to the pianist. He started playing and Meryl started singing. Then the other musicians joined in.  
  
-_Every time you feel like you just can't hold on  
  
Hold on to my love and I'll help you be strong  
  
But you're so afraid to lose, and baby I can't reach your heart  
  
I can't face this world that's keeping us apart  
  
Now I can be the one to show you  
  
Everything you missed before  
  
Just hold on now, cause I can be the one to give you more  
  
Let you know...Anytime  
  
Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (yeah)  
  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it alright)  
  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
  
I can make it alright_-  
  
She looked at Vash.  
  
-_I look into your eyes, and I feel it coming through  
  
And I can't help but want you more than I want to  
  
So baby take all of your fears, and cast them all on me  
  
'Cause All I ever wanted is just to make you see  
  
That I could be the one to give you  
  
All that you've been searching for  
  
Just hold on to my love, and baby let me give you more  
  
You know, Anytime  
  
Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (I'm on your side)  
  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it alright)  
  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart (You're in my heart)  
  
I can make it alright_-  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
-_And now there's no way out  
  
And I can't help the way I feel  
  
'Cause baby you're the fire and I'll be waiting right here  
  
You know my love is real, baby  
  
Yeah yeah yeah_-  
  
Tears filled her eyes and started spilling out.  
  
-_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (You know)  
  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it all, make it all, make it alright)  
  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
  
I can make it alright  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (I'm on your side)  
  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright (Let me be the one, let me be the one, let me be the one alright)  
  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart (You're in my heart)  
  
I can make it alright  
  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah_-  
  
Everyone started clapping and cheering. Meryl wiped her eyes, took another deep breath, and cleared her throat. The cheering stopped. "I have one more song to lighten the mood." She cleared her throat. Nodded to the musicians again and they started playing for a second time. She began singing again.  
  
-_Miss independent  
  
Miss self sufficient  
  
Miss keep your distance  
  
Miss unafraid  
  
Miss out my way  
  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no  
  
Miss on her own  
  
Miss almost grown  
  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
  
Little miss apprehensive  
  
I said ooo, she fell in love_-  
  
She looked at Vash for a split second.  
  
-_What is this feeling taking over  
  
Thinking no one could open the door  
  
Surprise it's time to feel what's real  
  
What happened to Miss independent  
  
No longer need to be defensive  
  
Goodbye old you when love is true  
  
Miss guarded heart  
  
Miss play it smart  
  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no  
  
But she miscalculated  
  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
  
And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love  
  
So, by changing her misconceptions  
  
She went in a new direction  
  
And found inside she felt a connection  
  
She fell in love_-

She looked at Vash again.  
  
-_What is this feeling taking over  
  
Thinking no one could open the door  
  
Surprise it's time to feel what's real  
  
What happened to Miss independent  
  
No longer need to be defensive  
  
Goodbye old you when love is true_-  
  
Again, she looked at Vash but held his gaze.  
  
-_When Miss independent walked away  
  
No time for love that came her way  
  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
  
What happened to Miss no longer afraid  
  
It took some time for her to see  
  
How beautiful love could truly be  
  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
  
I'm so glad I finally see..._-  
  
She looked away.  
  
-_What is this feeling taking over  
  
Thinking no one could open the door  
  
Surprise it's time to feel what's real  
  
What happened to Miss independent  
  
No longer need to be defensive  
  
Goodbye old you when love is true.  
  
Miss Independent_-

The room was filled with applause again. Meryl walked to the couch where Vash was sitting.  
  
"Phew! I'm tired," said Meryl. "Vash? Would you mind getting me a glass of- "He had already gotten her some water because her voice sounded hoarse. "Thank you, Vash. You seem very gentlemanly this evening."  
  
"Oh! It was nothing! Haha! My pleasure!" He sat down. "You're a great singer! Did you really write both of those songs?"  
  
"Yeah," she said modestly.  
  
"Those aren't the only ones, either," cut in Maemi.  
  
"Yeah! She has tons! She wrote them all!" exclaimed Makoto standing with Miyoko.  
  
"You guys! I'm not that good," argued Meryl.  
  
"Oh don't be so modest, Meryl! She really is good! She's wonderful!" said Miya.  
  
"I can see that," said Vash. Meryl blushed.  
  
"Meryl? Are you ok? You seem... uh... feverish," asked a concerned Millie.  
  
"Oh!" Meryl blushed harder. "I'm fine! It's just the excitement. I think I'll go to bed! Good night, everybody!"  
  
The whole room replied, "Good night, Meryl!"  
  
"Good night, Vash. Thank you," she said softly.  
  
"No problem. Good night," he said smiling.

Vashluver1 was still glaring at Meryl who was doing much the same thing. Millie and Wolfwood were still staring at each other. Vash decided to break the silence.  
  
Vash- Wasn't that a great story? It was so romantic. I loved it! My complements to the author! Hello? Do you want me to tell you where Knives is? Look, Meryl! A bounty hunter! Millie! Pudding! I took your cigarettes, Wolfwood! I'm going to go kill myself. Love and peace is highly overrated! I'm not really a blonde! Everyone has the right to take the life of another! Legato is back from the dead! Knives is on a killing spree! The bounty was taken off my head! Hello? People?  
  
They didn't even flinch.  
  
Vash- Hello?  
  
Wolfwood, Millie, Meryl, and Vashluver1- SHUT UP, VASH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vash- Ok. Sorry. Bye readers! Make sure you read and review. It will make everyone happy including the author who is busy right now so leave a message after the beep.  
  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP 


	6. The Wedding

Disclaimer- I don't own Trigun. Don't sue me for expressing my creativity! That isn't very nice. I do not own Trigun!  
  
Meryl blinked.  
  
Vashluver1- Hah! I win! Today is my birthday! I'm turning 13 years old. I know. I'm mature for my age. In the last chapters, I was only 12 so Vash was wrong when he said I was 13. Vash is stupid. He doesn't know anything. Isn't that right, Wolfwood? Hello? Wolfwood? Vash? Meryl? Millie?  
  
Wolfwood and Millie were still staring at each other and Meryl and Vash were staring at each other.  
  
Vashluver1- Aren't you going to wish me a happy birthday? How rude! Here's the chapter.  
  
She starts bawling in the background.  
  
Chapter 6 The Wedding  
  
The next parties past quickly. The wedding shower was gone and it was the night before the wedding. Vash was drunk from the bachelor party and Meryl was nursing him back to health, putting cold cloths on his forehead and bringing him a bucket when necessary. Surprisingly, Vash didn't have a hangover the next morning. "Score! Thanks, Meryl! I owe you one!"  
  
"Don't mention it. You've saved my life more times than I can count. You deserve it." She left to help Millie with her wedding dress and hair. Vash left to annoy Wolfwood.  
  
"Meryl?" Millie asked innocently. "When are you going to tell Vash how you feel?  
  
"I don't know, Millie," Meryl sighed. "I just don't think he feels the same way. I don't want to get rejected again."  
  
"Again? What do you mean 'again'?"  
  
"Oh. It's nothing..."  
  
"Ok, Meryl."  
  
"Ok. Done, Millie. How do you like it?" The dress was white silk a-line gown. It was strapless and low cut. It was trimmed with lace and embedded with crystals that chimed with every move Millie made. Her hair was up in a bun and a thin veil covered her face. She truly looked beautiful.  
  
"Thank you so much, Meryl!" Millie hugged the life out of Meryl.  
  
"You look wonderful, Millie. Now let's go before Wolfwood thinks you've changed your mind."  
  
"I would never dream of it!" but she went anyway.  
  
Wolfwood had a problem. He wanted to be the priest but he was the groom. The priest he hired was an idiot. 'Where's Millie? Oh. There she is! Oh lord! She is the most beautiful creature that ever graced this planet.'  
  
Vash was thinking much the same thing except it was about Meryl. She was wearing a strapless, low cut gown somewhat similar to Millie's. Except Meryl didn't have the crystals in the skirts and her gown was a sweep train and she wasn't wearing a veil. Meryl was the Maid of Honor and he was the Best Man.  
  
Millie was being escorted by Matsu. She was following Maeko, the flower girl. Meryl was following Millie as the Maid of Honor. And Miki, Miya, and Miyo were the bridesmaids. When Millie came up to Wolfwood, she let go of her father's arm and stood next to her husband to be. Meryl stood beside Vash. Maeko stood behind Millie and the bridesmaids stood behind Maeko. (AN I don't really know what the priest guy says at weddings so I'm just going to skip that part.)  
  
While the priest was talking, Vash said, "You really look beautiful tonight, Meryl."  
  
"Thank you, Vash," she blushed.  
  
"Do you, Mr. Wolfwood Dude, take this lady to be your pretty wife?" the 15- year-old priest asked.  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you, Pretty Lady, take this dude to be your husband person?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"You are now, like, together." He closed the book. "Bring the rings, Little Dude!"  
  
Makoto ran up with the rings. Wolfwood put the golden band on Millie's finger and she put it on Wolfwood's finger.  
  
"You may now, like, kiss the bride." Millie had to remind him to do a church appropriate kiss. "So when do I get paid?"  
  
Wolfwood handed him the money and he ran out. Wolfwood blinked. "Strange kid..."  
  
Millie and Wolfwood led the first dance. Soon after, Meryl and Vash joined them. (AN Oh! Can you imagine? The two couples on the dance floor... Can you say photo op?) After the dance, the group sat down. Millie next to Wolfwood and Meryl next to Vash. Vash grabbed Meryl's hand and put something into it. It was a heart-shaped locket with her name inscribed on the cover. Inside was a picture of Millie, Wolfwood, and Vash drunk at a bar. Meryl didn't want to be in the picture at first but Vash made her. The bartender thought it was funny when Meryl hit Vash in the head for looking up her skirt and Millie hanging all over Wolfwood. The bartender wanted to make this time memorable. Vash went to a photo shop, shrunk the picture, made it a heart shape, and put it in the locket. "Oh, Vash. It's beautiful. But why give it to me?"  
  
"It's a thank you. You've been with me all this time and you never ran away. Not even when I told you to. I want to thank you for being here for me. You stuck with me through thick and thin and I want to thank you."  
  
"Vash, I would never leave you alone."  
  
Wolfwood saw them whispering to each other and said jokingly, "So, Vash. When are you going to pop the question?"  
  
"To who?" (AN He is so blonde! You got to love it!)  
  
"To Meryl, Tongari!" Wolfwood said and started laughing.  
  
"You! Me! Together! No Way!" Meryl and Vash said at the same time. Millie joined Wolfwood in laughing their heads off. Meryl and Vash were blushing like mad.  
  
"Well, thank you, Vash. It's gorgeous," Meryl said ignoring the new laughing couple. Vash helped her put it around her neck.  
  
"You wear it well, Meryl." She blushed again. "May I have this dance?"  
  
"You may," she replied. They danced for the next two songs. Vash felt someone tapping on his shoulder.  
  
"May I cut in?" Michael asked.  
  
"I guess. Don't try anything funny," Meryl loved the challenging tone in his voice. She felt loved and protected. "If he does anything, call for me. I'll be watching him," he whispered. She looked at him longingly. He winked at her. She smiled.  
  
"So, Michael. How did you like the ceremony?" she asked.  
  
"It was wonderful! I'm so happy for my baby sister," he replied.  
  
"Yes. Of course," she said with suspicion.  
  
"I see you don't trust me. How about I win your trust. Why don't we go outside in the fresh air?" he suggested. Vash heard every word and got worried.  
  
"I don't know, Michael. Like you said, I still don't trust you."  
  
'Go Meryl!' Vash thought.  
  
"Please Meryl? I'll be good! I promise!" Michael begged.  
  
"Alright! Fine. But if you try anything..." Michael put a finger to her lips.  
  
"Sshh. Come on." She followed him outside and Vash followed her. Right when they got outside, Michael grabbed Meryl and put a gun to her head. "How do I kill Vash the Stampede?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?"  
  
"You've seen the people he's fought. You know his weaknesses!"  
  
"No one has ever killed him before! Obviously none of them had figured it out, either! Why don't you find out for yourself? He'll just beat you like he's done all the others!"  
  
"You're a brave woman. Even at gunpoint," he whispered. "It would be a shame to kill you."  
  
Vash stood still. Wolfwood came up behind him. "What's going on?" he whispered.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Vash replied.  
  
"So, Meryl, my dear. Who gave this thing to you? Vash I assume?" said Michael fingering the locket. He ripped it off her neck and threw it to the ground. She gasped and her eyes went wide. "Why do you bother with that man when you have me? I'm the only one you should be looking at!" He then pulled her into a kiss. But before he could do anything, Wolfwood had his gun pointed at him.  
  
"Let go of her! Now!" he growled.  
  
Meryl sighed. "And what if I don't?" Michael asked.  
  
"Then you'll have to face the consequences," said Vash standing up. He hadn't brought his gun. He didn't think he needed to. Oh well. He still had his gun arm. Meryl smiled. She knew Vash would follow. But why the hell did Wolfwood bring a gun to his own wedding? Vash was thinking much the same thing. So was Michael.  
  
"And what are the consequences, Vash the Stampede? Are you going to shower me with a lecture on love and peace?"  
  
"It couldn't hurt," said Vash with a smile.  
  
"It might actually bore you to death!" laughed Wolfwood. By now, the whole family had come out and seen Michael threaten Meryl.  
  
"I'll tell you what the consequences will be!" shouted Matsu with a grim expression. "There's this little place in town called jail. You'll be moving there."  
  
"For life," Maemi added with a smirk.  
  
"Surprised to see us, son? Good! Let go of Meryl, drop the gun and come with me!" Mura screamed.  
  
'Oh, shit!' thought Michael. Before he could do anything, Wolfwood shot the gun out of Michael's hand and Meryl caught it with ease.  
  
"I would let go of me right now if you know what's good for you," she challenged. Michael let go of her but not without giving her a big surprising kiss. "OH YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!" Vash was there in a second, holding Meryl by the waist, her gun in his hand, making sure she didn't do anything stupid.  
  
"I want to kill him, too, Meryl. But we can't. It's kind of against the law and everything I stand for," he whispered in her ear. It seemed to calm her down. "Let's go inside." He quickly grabbed the broken locket for safekeeping. He was determined to fix it and give it to her again the next day.  
  
Meryl walked in silence but stopped right in front of Wolfwood. "What kind of man brings a gun to his own wedding?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Uh... just in case? Hey! It saved your life didn't it?"  
  
"Whatever. Thank you. I'm tired. Congratulations and good night. Good night, everybody." And then she fainted. Vash caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
"Wow! She must have been tired!" Vash joked. "I'll bring her upstairs. Congratulations, buddy!" He gave his best friend a hug. "You two be good tonight. There are kids in the house!" said Vash indicating Millie and Wolfwood. They blushed.  
  
Vash laid her down in her bed. 'She looks like sleeping beauty except with black hair,' he thought. 'I guess she'll have to change and shower in the morning.'  
  
The next morning, Michael was in jail and Meryl and Vash were waiting for the bus to come take them home. They were saying goodbye to Millie's family. Millie and Wolfwood decided to stay with the family for a while just until Merry was strong enough to travel. Meryl said she and Vash could wait with them but Millie insisted. 'They need some time alone,' she thought happily.  
  
Vash tapped Meryl on the shoulder. She turned around. "Here, Meryl. I fixed it." It was the locket.  
  
"Thank you, Vash." He put it around her neck and they just stared at each other, their faces inching closer and closer. The bus pulled up and the two were oblivious to it.  
  
"Aww!" They both realized they had an audience. Before anything else could happen, Meryl lightly kissed him on the cheek, turned and waved, and boarded the bus. Vash didn't know what hit him. He was just happy. He waved at the crowd and got on the bus, closely following Meryl.  
  
The same driver that drove the bus they were on when they arrived here all those months ago was driving. He slapped Meryl's butt again. "Hey, sugar! It's great to see you again!"  
  
Meryl slowly turned around. "What did you just call me? I'M GOING TO SO KILL YOU NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!" Again, she felt something snaking around her waist. Vash lifted her off the ground and took her to the back seat. "MEN!!!!!! I THOUGHT YOU SAID I WOULD PROBABLY NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN!"  
  
Vash just smiled. He had the grace to look sorry. Yep. This was the Meryl he knew and loved. The last thing they heard before the bus drove off was Millie's family laughing again. The sound faded as the bus drove into the desert, the city of March fading behind them. Vash had everything he wanted now. He wished this moment didn't have to end. But alas, everything has to end sometime. He just hoped it wasn't now.  
  
Vash- Stop crying, Vashluver1! I'm sorry! Happy 13th birthday!  
  
Vashluver1- Thank you, Vash. Tomorrow is your birthday! I'm going to celebrate it with a couple of my friends! We're going to have doughnuts!  
  
Vash- Can I have some?  
  
Vashluver1- Maybe... So! How did you all like this chapter?  
  
Millie- I loved it! I just wish it would come true...  
  
Vashluver1- Yo Wolfwood, that's a hint!  
  
Wolfwood blushed.  
  
Vash- It was a wonderful chapter! I'm glad Michael is finally out of the picture. When will I profess my undying love to Meryl?  
  
Vashluver1- Now that's a secret but the title of the next chapter should answer that. It's called The Kiss!  
  
Meryl- I liked this chapter! It was very well written!  
  
Vashluver1- Thank you, Meryl. Wolfwood? What did you think?  
  
Wolfwood- The only reason I liked it was because I got married to Millie! And I got the hint. Millie? Will you marry me? Sorry I can't kneel down. I'm kind of chained to the wall.  
  
Millie- Oh. I don't know, Nicholas... I'm just kidding! Of course! I would be a fool to say no!  
  
Vashluver1- Aw! How cute! When are you going to follow in Wolfwood's footsteps, Vash? It will get you somewhere!  
  
Meryl- Yeah, Vash! Hint hint!  
  
Vashluver1- Stay tuned for the next chapter. Could you please review for my birthday? That would be great! 


	7. The Kiss

Disclaimer- I don't own Trigun or it's characters. I'm just borrowing them without asking and I have to intention of giving them back. But I didn't steal them. Nope! I'm innocent!  
  
Vashluver1- Yesterday was your birthday, Vash! What did you get?  
  
Vash- I've been here the whole time! What did you get me?  
  
Vashluver1- Nothing!  
  
Meryl- You have me! That's a gift in itself!  
  
Vash- You're right! I love you, Meryl!  
  
Knives- That's so sweet! It's giving me a toothache!  
  
Vashluver1- Knives! You're here! Yay! I love you!  
  
Knives- Get away from me, little spider!  
  
Vashluver1- Don't call me that, butterfly! Aw! Look, everybody! It's a pretty little butterfly!  
  
Millie- Ooooooh! Can I touch it?  
  
Wolfwood- No, Millie! You can touch me!  
  
Millie- But my hands are chained to the wall!  
  
Wolfwood- Damn!  
  
Knives- How did you get me chained to the wall, spider?! Why didn't I kill you?!  
  
Vashluver1- Why are you asking me that? I didn't do anything. You chained yourself to the wall!  
  
Knives- I did, didn't I?  
  
Vashluver1- And I thought plants were smart!  
  
Vash- We are!  
  
Vashluver1- I rest my case.  
  
Knives- Don't talk to a superior being like that, little spider! If you do, I'll kill you!  
  
Vashluver1- No one has the right to take the life of another, Knives.  
  
Vash- Rem?  
  
Knives- Rem?! Damn!  
  
Vashluver1- I don't like that language, Knives! Where the hell is Legato?  
  
Knives- That's why I came here! I heard that my brother, his friend, his woman, and his friend's woman were here.  
  
Vashluver1- Who did you hear this from?  
  
Knives- Legato.  
  
Vashluver1- But I thought you were looking for him.  
  
Knives- I am.  
  
Vashluver1- But if he told you he might be here, why were you looking for him?!  
  
Vash- He just doesn't want to admit that he was trying to find me because he's a good brother and was worried about me.  
  
Knives- I hate you. I have a question for you, little spider.  
  
Vashluver1- Spill.  
  
Knives- If you came up a butterfly caught in a spider web, what would you do?  
  
Vashluver1- Do I have to do something?  
  
Knives- Yes.  
  
Vashluver1- Fine. I would kill the spider to save the butterfly.  
  
Vash- No!  
  
Knives- Muhahahahahahahaha!  
  
Vashluver1- I'm just kidding!  
  
Vash- Yeah!  
  
Knives- No!  
  
Vashluver1- You can't save them both! It's impossible.  
  
Knives- I knew it!  
  
Vashluver1- But if the butterfly, a.k.a plant, was so smart, why would it get caught in the spider web in the first place?  
  
Vash- Hey!  
  
Knives- Hey! Fine! You win!  
  
Vashluver1- Haha! I win! On with the story! Knives? You have to tell me where Legato is after this chapter.  
  
Knives- No.  
  
Vashluver1- I have my ways of dealing with unwilling anime characters like you.  
  
Wolfwood- I would tell her, Knives. I lost something very important to me with one of her "ways".  
  
Millie- What did you lose?  
  
Wolfwood- Uh... nothing?  
  
Millie- Ok!  
  
Vashluver1- Here is the story!  
  
Chapter 7 The Kiss  
  
The bus stopped and jerked Vash and Meryl awake. They realized the position they were in. Meryl was lying in Vash's lap. Her arms were around his waist, her face in his chest. His arms were around her and he was cradling her, his face in her hair. "Sorry," they said at the same time. "It's ok," they said again.  
  
Vash let Meryl get off the bus first. Meryl thought he was just being nice. The real reason he did this was because of the driver. Right when Meryl walked passed him, he got ready to hit her in the butt but Vash caught his hand before it could touch anything. "Touch her again, and you'll have me to answer to," he said with a menacing tone in his voice.  
  
"Dude! Sorry! I didn't know she was yours!"  
  
Vash and Meryl got off the bus. "You didn't have to do that," Meryl said.  
  
"Yes I did. He was annoying me," Vash replied.  
  
"Let's go home." Vash followed her home. "Ah. Home sweet home." She sighed.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We have to clean up! This house has months of dust in here!" He reluctantly helped her clean the house. It took the rest of the day and a little into the night. They also had to stock up on food and do the laundry so they had sheets to sleep on. "That was hard! But I'm glad we did it! I bought you a little something when we went grocery shopping."  
  
"What is it?" Vash was excited now.  
  
She pulled a box of doughnuts out of a bag. "For helping me clean the house."  
  
"Thank you, Meryl. Want one?"  
  
"Don't mind if I do." She took a doughnut with red and yellow sprinkles. They reminded her of him. He took one with white and purple sprinkles. They reminded him of her. "Great choice."  
  
"You, too." They just kept staring at each other slowing eating their own sprinkled doughnut. They finished at the same time. They both leaned in at the same time, their lips brushed against each other. A bolt of electricity went through each of them. Soon, their lips were pressed up against each other all else forgotten. The kiss lasted for no longer than a minute. They each pulled back for a breath astonished at what they just did. 'Does this mean she feels the same way about me?'  
  
'Does this mean he feels the same way about me?' They were confused.  
  
"What just happened?" they asked each other. "We... kissed? Why? Do you- No. You go ahead. Well-"  
  
"What does this mean?" Vash asked.  
  
"I don't know," Meryl replied. 'I guess now is the time to tell him.'  
  
"Va- eryl?" they said.  
  
"Ladies first," Vash said smiling.  
  
"Fine. I guess now is the time to tell you how I feel." Vash instantly went serious. "Vash. I've, well, I've loved you for a long ti-"  
  
"You love me?" Vash asked. He didn't believe the words that he dreamed he heard every night coming out of her mouth.  
  
She took it as rejection. "Well. I know you don't feel the sa-"  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
"You... do?"  
  
"Yep! I guess you're stuck with me huh?" He laughed.  
  
"I guess I am," she said with a huge smile. "I can't believe I delayed telling you in fear you wouldn't like me back!"  
  
"Me, too! I was so jealous when Michael kissed you! Now I can kiss you whenever I want!" He leaned in.  
  
"Oh really? I guess you're right!" She leaned in, too. They shared another kiss. This one was longer. "You know, Vash? I'm kind of tired. I'm going to go to bed. Care to join me?"  
  
"Oh yeah! You bet!" he followed her into her room.  
  
"Come on in! Don't be shy!" she giggled and pulled him in for another kiss. The kiss was much more passionate and covered more. He started to kiss her neck. She dragged him inside and slammed the door with her foot.  
  
Vashluver1- Meryl's getting excited!  
  
Meryl clears her throat.  
  
Vash- Yes, Meryl?  
  
He smiles.  
  
Meryl- Shut up, Vashluver1!  
  
Vashluver1- Sorry, Meryl. Knives has to tell me where Legato is!!!!!  
  
Knives- No!  
  
Vashluver1- Please?  
  
She pouts and gives the puppy dogface.  
  
Knives- Fine. You can lead him here with hot dogs.  
  
Vashluver1- That doesn't sound too hard! I'll do it later!  
  
Wolfwood- Of all people, Knives can't resist the puppy dogface. Haha Haha!  
  
Knives- Shut up, Chapel!  
  
Wolfwood- That isn't my name!  
  
Vashluver1- Let's not start on that! Read and review, people! 


	8. The Change

Disclaimer- I don't own Trigun! You can shut up, now!  
  
Vashluver1- I need hot dogs! I need hot dogs!  
  
She checks her pockets for spare change.  
  
Vashluver1- Does anyone have any money on your person? I need money to get my Legato! He is the hottest of all of you little people! I need money!  
  
Millie- Oh, I'm sorry, Vashluver1! I wish I had some on me. I left home so quickly.  
  
She looked really sorry.  
  
Wolfwood- I used my last double dollar on a pack of cigs.  
  
Vashluver1- That's bad, Wolfwood!  
  
Vash- I give my money to the poor people in town. I don't have any left.  
  
He looked sorry, too, but Vashluver1 could see through his lies.  
  
Vashluver1- You spent it on drinks didn't you?! I don't like that!  
  
Meryl- I have money!  
  
Vashluver1- Really?  
  
Meryl- Yup! But it's in my pocket. My purse has a lock on it. It will only open to my voice! Only I can say the password! Haha haha!  
  
Vashluver1- Ah! Here it is! Say the password!  
  
Meryl- Not a chance!  
  
Vashluver1- I have my ways of dealing with unwilling anime characters like you, Meryl!  
  
Wolfwood- But she doesn't have one!  
  
Vashluver1- Well that's pretty obvious! But Vash has one! Muhahahahaha!!!! I love my ingenious self!  
  
Vash- Has what?  
  
Vashluver1 points to it.  
  
Vash- Oh. That. Meryl! Say the password, please! Say it! Say it! Say it! Before she does anything.  
  
Vashluver1 holds up and eraser and walks slowly to Vash. He screams like a little girl.  
  
Meryl- Oh, shut up, Vash!  
  
Everyone heard a click. The purse opened.  
  
Vashluver1- Thank you, Meryl. That was very kind of you to tell me the password. Haha! I have money! For your reward, you can introduce the story, Meryl.  
  
Meryl- Damn. Here is the stupid story I only like because Vash and I get jig-  
  
Vashluver1- Jobs! You guys get jobs!  
  
Meryl- No we don't.  
  
Vashluver1- Meryl. Please don't mention that kind of stuff. This is a very respectable fic and I don't want you spoiling it for me! Just keep your mouth shut!  
  
Everyone except Meryl and Vashluver1 cheered.  
  
Chapter 8 The Change  
  
Back In Meryl's Room  
  
"Meryl. I can't do this," said Vash sadly.  
  
"Why not?" Meryl asked truly curious.  
  
"Meryl, I'm going to outlive you. I'm already 5 times your age."  
  
"Oh. Is that all?" she thought the problem was something else.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Vash. It's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all," Meryl said softly and smiled. Vash mumbled something and blushed. "What was that, Vash?" He said it louder but not loud enough. "Say that again?"  
  
"I've never done it before," he blushed again and looked down in shame.  
  
She looked at him incredulously. "Vash, you are over 130 years old and you've never had sex before?! Wow! At least I have an excuse! I'm a lot younger than you."  
  
"It's your first time, too?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yeah." She smiled. "But I'm glad it's with you."  
  
"Me too, Meryl. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Vash." This was going to be a long night.  
  
Morning  
  
Meryl felt different this morning. She couldn't exactly describe it. She felt younger and older at the same time. She felt like she could jump over the fifth moon. She felt strong and capable. She also felt safe. Meryl felt like nothing could happen to her. She felt invincible. Meryl looked up into the face of her lover. She wanted to memorize the beautiful lines of his face before she got old and died without him. But somehow, she felt like that wasn't going to happen. She felt like she was going to stay with him forever. Meryl touched his cheek. 'His face is so soft, just like his lips.' She smiled.  
  
Vash's eyes opened to a beautiful girl lying in bed beside him. "G'morning," he mumbled and yawned.  
  
"Good morning, Vash," she replied.  
  
"Meryl? You look a little different. I don't know how but you do."  
  
"I feel different, too. Hmm..."  
  
Vash fingered her hair. 'Her hair is a lot thicker and glossier. It's just overall healthier.' He touched her face. 'It was soft before but now it's like a feather.' Her lips were shiny and her eyes were just more intense. Her eyelashes were thick and black. "Something happened to you, Meryl. I don't know what it is but something happened. Here. Look in the mirror." Meryl pulled the blanket around her and Vash.  
  
He led her to a mirror and she gasped. 'I do look different! But how?' She turned to Vash. "What happened to me, Vash?" she asked.  
  
"I... I don't know, Meryl..." he sighed. 'I think I have an idea.'  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"How did you do that?" She read his mind!  
  
"Do what? What did I do?" Meryl looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"You just read my mind! I did say that out loud!"  
  
"Say what out loud?"  
  
"That I had an idea!" Vash was pretty freaked out by now. He thought for a moment. "My brother might know what happened to you. He knows a lot about this kind of thing. I guess we can go and visit him. I was going to visit him anyway."  
  
She nodded. "Ok, Vash. Let's get packing."  
  
They were packed and ready to go in an hour. Meryl rented a car and she was driving to the city of July with Vash giving her directions. 'I really want to know what happened to me but I don't want to meet Vash's brother. It just seems weird. Knives is a killer, after all. I don't want to just waltz right up to him and ask for advice! That's just –ugh- WRONG! Whatever. If Vash thinks Knives will help, then I have to believe it.' She sighed.  
  
Vash turned and looked at her. "What is it, Meryl?"  
  
"Oh... uh... nothing."  
  
"You can tell me, Meryl. I know you well enough by now to know that it's never nothing."  
  
"Well, it just seems weird asking your brother for help. That's all..."  
  
"Oh, Meryl. He's the only one that might know what happened to you. He used to spend hours on end studying about human and plant psychology and how they interact and all that good stuff. I never really had an interest in it. I only listened to what Rem told me about plants and humans. But Knives wanted to figure it out himself."  
  
"Oh. Now, I understand why you think he can help. What do you think happened to me?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, Meryl. You read my mind. The only creature I know of that can do that is a plant and I don't think you could be a plant. There's just no way."  
  
"Maybe it had something to do with last night." She raised an eyebrow and smirked. Vash blushed. She loved his blush. It made him look so innocent. "Do you regret it?"  
  
"No." He smiled. "I'm glad I got it out of my system."  
  
"Definitely!" Suddenly the engine of the car stopped running. "What happened?" Meryl asked Vash who got out of the car to look at the damage. She got out of the car to join him.  
  
"I think the engine overheated." He unscrewed the radiator cap and jumped back pulling Meryl with him as steam and boiling water spouted from the radiator. "Are you ok?" he asked Meryl.  
  
"Yeah. That was close," she looked at him with a critical eye. "Did you know that you're a walking disaster? Not to mention a beautiful walking disaster, though." She sighed.  
  
"Oh Meryl I knew you still loved me!" Vash said and pulling her into another one of his bear hugs. She was ok with it until he started swinging her around. Then she hit him in the head. "Hey! What was that for?"  
  
"You know! I guess we have to walk to July. Damn! And just when I thought my life was looking up, it goes downhill. Ugh! We have 20 more isles to walk!"  
  
"Hey it's not my fault! Blame the car!" Vash said defiantly.  
  
"Yeah, sure, Vash. I'll do that." She sighed. This was her Vash all right. Going and blaming something on an inanimate object. "We had better get walking." They began their trip to the newly rebuilt city of July abandoning their car behind them.  
  
Vashluver1- Yay! I got reviews!  
  
Knives- Who would even think about talking to a disgusting spider like you?  
  
Vashluver1- Humph! Many people, thank you very much!  
  
Faerieskye- Hey! Awesome story and happy belated birthday. This is funny. I love the in between story that's going on. Hehehe...lead Legato with hot dogs. Hope you update soon!  
  
Vashluver1- Ooooooooh! Thank you thank you thank you! I feel so loved! I also love your fic Hormonal Rampage! It's great! See, Knives! This one even wished me a happy birthday, which is something you didn't even do! Only Vash did because he loves me!  
  
Vash- No I do-  
  
Vashluver1- Yes! Of course you do! Don't deny your true feelings, Vash!  
  
She does some strange voodoo, which makes Vash fall head over heels in love with her.  
  
Vash- Of course! You're right, as always! I do love you, as a daughter.  
  
Vashluver1- What?! Fine! Be that way. I see how it is. On to another review. See,Vash! These people love me!  
  
KeNsHiNs GuRl- Update or I'll kill you. =) I love this fic! FINALLY some nookie between Vash and Meryl. I've been waiting. I love fluff, also. -HINT HINT-Lol.  
  
Vashluver1- Don't worry! You don't have to kill me! I love fluff, too! That's why I wrote this fic! I'm such a hopeless romantic... Ok! More reviews, please! I only received 2 on the 7th chapter. I guess it's better than nothing. R&R people! Please!!!  
  
Wolfwood- Haha! No one likes you!  
  
Vashluver1- Shut up, Wolfie! 


	9. The Deal

Disclaimer- I don't own Trigun. I only own this fic and some others and my brilliant mind. Ok. Well, yeah!

Vashluver1- I'm so happy! I received more reviews!

Vash- 'received'? Don't use big words around me, please. It creeps me out.

Vashluver1- Um... ok?

Meryl- You'd better give my money back to me!

Vashluver1- Sorry, Meryl. I don't feel like it.

Meryl- Oh! I'm going to kill you!

Vashluver1- I have to answer my reviews first. Sorry!

KeNsHiNs GuRL- I'm too lazy to login. =] Oh, wth?! Only 2? That's lame. = Tell Knives to shut his big mouth. =D I luv'd this chapter. =) It took you a while to update though. ;-; I was dying. Glad you finally got around to it though.

Vashluver1- I don't mind if you login or not. It doesn't really matter to me as long as you review! I know. 2 is bad. It isn't my fault. I think I'll get more this time, though. People are getting used to me. ;-D I'm sorry if it took a long time. I'm sorry it took a while this time, too. I'm lazier than you are when it comes to writing. I don't want you to die. That's not good. :-(

Knives- What kind of person sits on a chair and spends time looking at a little box that just happens to be filled with enjoyment for all? Not me! A computer is a stupid thing to waste time on.

Vashluver1- That just shows how much you know. Besides, school is starting soon and I'll be there and not in my room. Are you happy now?

Knives- Why should I care about your social life?

Vashluver1- Why are you asking stupid questions?

Knives- No comment!

Vashluver1- Ugh! Here's another review.

me aka. Ari- hey wolfwood i like her writing so be nice! :P anyways yeah i like fluff and stuff to so please keep it up!

Wolfwood- Fine! I only said that because she adult-napped me and chained me to a wall. You would have said the same thing in my position! And what is that? Are you sticking your tongue out at me? How dare y-

Vashluver1- Wolfwood? Shut up!

Wolfwood- Sorry!

Millie- Don't talk to my future hubby like that! Are you ok, Sugar?

Vashluver1 has a vein popping out in her forehead.

Vashluver1- Future... Hubby? Oh my, God. Give me a break!

Meryl- Give me a break, too!

God- No!

Vashluver1- Oh my, God! God just said 'no' to us! That was so cool!

Knives- Am I the only sane one here?

Vashluver1- Sane? You think you're sane? Ha! You're the one you wants to take out humanity, remember?

Knives- Shut up! Just go on with your stupid story! I want to be in it, too, you know!

Vashluver1- Gee! Sorry! I didn't know!

Knives- Exactly!

Vashluver1- Vash? Could you please introduce my story?

Vash- Yes, Ma'am! Here is the greatest story of all time!

Vashluver1- And later, I'll go out and buy hot dogs to lead Legato here! That means leaving you all alone!

All except Vashluver1 cheer.

* * *

**Chapter 9 The Deal**

Wolfwood and Millie were sitting on the porch outside of Millie's parent's home, talking.

"I wonder what Mr. Vash and Sempai are doing right now," said Millie.

"I bet they're getting to know each other really well, Honey. There is no need to worry about them. Vash will take care of Meryl fine," said Wolfwood.

"I know they'll be safe. I just... I don't want them to be fighting, you know?"

Wolfwood put his hand on Millie's in reassurance. "It's all right, Honey. Those two are either fighting like cats or they're all over each other. You never know. You're just going to have to put your trust in them."

"You're right, darling! Knowing Meryl, they've probably cleaned the house from top to bottom by now. Every nook and cranny will be spotless when we get home." She smiled.

"You, know... I never did tell how I'm still alive did I?"

"No. You didn't. How?" Millie asked.

"Well... I never really died. Vash probably saw my "dead" body. He took my cross and brought it to you. When he came back to bury me, I wasn't there. I don't really remember walking out of the church. I just remember walking into it. I must have lost my memory or something. I traveled to the same cities _we_ traveled in and slowing regained my memory. Then I went looking for you." He grinned.

A baby's cries were suddenly heard. "Mawy is cwying again, Mommy!" said Little Nicky. (He's 4 years old so he can't pronounce his R's)

"Thank you, sweetie. I'll go get her." Millie went inside with Wolfwood and Nicky closely following.

* * *

"I don't think Wolfwood ever told us how he could be alive. Did he tell you?" Vash asked. 

"No, he didn't. He said he would when you came home. But that was ages ago," said Meryl.

"Well, he's going to have to tell us soon!"

"Vash! We're in the middle of the desert. He can't really tell us right now!"

"Oh, yeah! Sorry, Meryl."

**3 hours later**

"Hey, Meryl! We're finally here!" said Vash happily.

"Yeah," she sighed. 'Finally! Some water!' Then she fainted.

Vash caught her just in time. "Meryl! Hold on! I'm going to get you some water." Vash picked her up, took her to the well, and trickled water into her slightly open mouth.

She stirred. "Vash? It's so hot out here." She squinted her eyes. He carried her under one of the rare trees that grew in the city. Once she recovered, they started walking to the local hospital to visit Knives.

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Vash, worried.

"Yes. I just needed some water. When we get a hotel room, I'll feel better. I just need a nice long shower and some rest."

"All right. If you say so," he said but still looked worried. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"All right! All right! Do you want to get the room now?"

"No, Vash. Look. We're already here." She pointed to a large white building with a sign saying "July Hospital". They walked inside and up to the front desk.

"Hello, there! Thank you for choosing July hospital for all of your medical needs. How may I be of service?" said the lady at behind the desk. She had on a fake cheery smile that just creeped Meryl out.

"Uh, yes. We're here to visit Knives Saverem. He's in one of the private rooms," said Vash.

"Oh, yes! He's doing great! All of his wounds are healed and he's as happy as ever! He even stopped trying to kill the doctors! Isn't that great?"

"He tried to kill the doctors?" Vash asked getting uneasy.

"Oh, yes. We called you about it but you were never home," the woman explained.

'Oh, we were visiting my friend's family," said Meryl.

"Ok! That's just dandy!" The lady kept on smiling really big. Meryl cringed.

"So, can you tell us what room he's in?" Vash asked getting impatient.

"Yes! I'll take you there!"

"Oh , no! That wont be necessary! Just tell us the room number and we can get there on our own!" The lady was really unnerving Meryl with her happiness and joyfulness. It was scaring her.

"Well that's just fine! The room number is 720! Here's the key and have a wonderful time! Thank you again for choosing July hospital for all of your medical needs! Good bye now!" She then turned back to her phone waiting for a call.

"Wow! She is scary," said Meryl. "I don't think I could've stood another minute with her."

"Yeah! I understand," agreed Vash.

"Wait, Vash? Did you say 'Knives Saverem'? I didn't know you had a last name. Isn't that Rem's last name?"

"Oh yeah! I had to use it because they wouldn't let Knives in without a last name. I was about to use yours but you wouldv'e killed me." He smiled sheepishly. They arrived at room 720 and walked in.

"Hey, Vash! How are you? It's about time you visit me. I've been waiting," said a fully recovered Knives standing by the window. He was looking pretty happy and not at all like an insane, depraved, homicidal lunatic.

"I'm sorry, Knives. I was busy. I had to go see the friends I told you about. This is one of them. Her name is-"

"Hi! You must be Meryl! I've heard so much about you!" He walked over to her and shook her hand. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I think my brother has a little crush on you. Has he told you yet?"

"Uh... yeah! He told me just last night," said Meryl bewildered.

"Well, now! That's just great! Hey, Vash. The doctors say I'm fully recovered now, in mind and body! I saw my mistakes. I only wish I could change the past." He looked down in shame.

"Knives. If it weren't for your mistakes, I would have never met my insurance girl! So, thanks. I think I'll forgive you for all the errors you've made. It isn't your fault. You were just misguided. You judged a whole race on the behavior of one."

"Thanks, Vash. You must have come here for a reason. I know you didn't come to say hi or to take me back with you. So what did you need?" he asked.

"Well, um..." Vash trailed off.

"About last night, well, Vash and I kind of..." Meryl hesitated.

Knives looked at the both of them. "What?"

Meryl started again, "This morning, something happened to me. I read Vash's mind and I look a lot different than from before."

"I thought you might know what happened to her," said Vash.

"Have you ever been able to read minds before, Meryl?" asked Knives.

"No. At least I don't think so. It's never happened before," said Meryl.

"Well, if it just started this morning, then something must have happened the night before," Knives wondered aloud. Vash and Meryl looked at each other. "Meryl, you did say that you and Vash told each other your feelings last night. Did you guys do anything after that?" he asked. The couple blushed. "Ah. Ok. Got it. You guys... um... got together. I see. Well that explains it!"

"Huh?"

"I'll tell you if you agree to take me home with you. Will you? This place gets pretty lonely sometimes." They agreed. "Ok! Meryl. Vash transferred his plant cells into your body. The human and plant cells combined and now you're a completely new species. You're not a plant or a human. You will now most likely live longer than a usual human can but I don't know how much longer. You've also acquired some of the same powers a plant has, too. For example, mind reading. You aren't a full plant. That's why your appearance only changed a little. I wish I had a picture of you before this change as a visual but whatever. Like I said. I don't know how long you're going to live now. You're just going to live longer than you would have as a human. You might've died at the age of 40 for all I know. My best guess is that you'll live about 20 to 30 years more than you would have. But that's a hypothesis I'm making without your DNA sample or a lab. You should consider yourself lucky that the transfer didn't kill you as it might have some other people."

"Wow! That's a lot of information. You must have done a lot of research as a kid to figure something like that out," said Meryl, impressed.

Knives blushed. "Yeah. I was a stubborn child. I always wanted to learn things and discover things for myself. I hated it when somebody said I was wrong. Just look where that got me. So, about our deal?"

"Oh, yeah! Thanks Knives! Come on! Grab your stuff. We still have to get a hotel room," said Vash. Knives grabbed the little belongings he had, Vash signed him out and left a note, and they walked to the hotel to get a good night's rest and sleep off their newly attained information.

* * *

Vashluver1- So! How was that? 

Millie- It was great! I'm glad you included Mr. Wolfwood and me in the chapter. I thought you forgot about us.

Vashluver1- I could never forget about you, Millie.

Vash- So, Meryl is different now? Cool!

Meryl- At least I can spend more time with Vash now! Yeah!

Knives- I miss Legato! Where is my Legato?

All- O.o

Knives- What?

Vashluver1- Don't worry, Knives! I'll get, ahem, _your_ Legato here soon. I'm going to leave now. I trust you guys wont get into trouble while I'm gone?

All- No! Of course not! You can trust us!

Vashluver1- Right... Well... bye! Millie! You're in charge! Vash! Second in command! All right troops! I'm out! And, oh wonderful readers, please please please review! I'm begging you! Later! Oh, love and peace! I'm out!

Once she left the building, everyone cheered... again.

They abruptly stopped cheering when she came back in.

Vashluver1- Oh sorry, guys. I didn't mean to interrupt your party I just wanted to say that if there isn't enough action and adventure in this fic, please tell me so I can change it to humor. There is a lot more humor that action in this fic. Sorry. R&R people.

Then she leaves. They all cheer… again…


	10. Her Death

**Disclaimer- Don't own it. Wish I did. I'm done.**

**Vashluver1 walks down the meat isle. She picks up 200 packs of hot dogs. She strolls down the bread isle and places 200 packs of buns in the shopping cart. – Ah... done. Meryl's gonna kill but I don't care.**

**Back with the Trigun group.**

**Millie- Na nana nana na! I'm in charge! Go me! Go me! Who's your leader? Who's your leader?**

**Knives- I am!**

**Vash- Hey! I'm second in command! Second the best!**

**Wolfwood- Vash, you're not responsible enough to be in command. Let me ahem borrow your spot for a while.**

**Vash- ok!**

**Wolfwood- Yeah! I'm second in command! ... FOREVER!!!**

**Vash- Hey! That was mean!**

**Wolfwood- I'm cooler than you, Tongari!**

**Meryl- It's ok, Vash. I still love you!**

**Vash- I love you, too!**

**Knives- Don't make me vomit! Where is my Leggiepoo?**

**All- Oo**

**Knives- Why do you all stare at me like that? I didn't do anything!**

**All- Whatever...**

**Millie- I get to introduce the chapter! Yay! This is the-**

**Narrator pops up- and this is the chapter!**

**Millie- Hey!**

**She starts crying.**

**Wolfwood- I'm going to blow your ass to hell! You made my darling angel cry!**

**Narrator- How can you blow my ass to hell when your hands are chained to the wall?**

**Wolfwood- DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Narrator- Here. I'll unchain you.**

**He unchains Wolfwood.**

**Narrator- Now you can blow my ass to hell!**

**Wolfwood blows the Narrator's ass to hell, blows the smoke off the end of the rocket launcher, and chains himself back to the wall.**

**Vash- Wolfwood! Killing is bad!**

**Knives- No it isn't!**

**Wolfwood- Too late!**

**Meryl- God help me!**

**God- No!**

**Meryl- Fine! Be that way! Here's the damn chapter!**

**Millie- Hey!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Her Death**

"Where are you going?" asked Meryl indicating Vash who was walking out of their hotel room.

"I'm just going to go grocery shopping because I kind of want to stay here and make sure Knives is really ok. If he isn't, we can always send him back to the hospital," he replied.

She gasped. "But Vash! That's what a _responsible _person would do!"

"So what? I'm not responsible?" he asked defensively.

"Well... no!" she stared at him wide-eyed.

"Your so mean! Ok, well... I'll be back soon. Stay here until I come back. I don't want to have to search the whole city for you." He walked out.

"B- b- but... he's not responsible!" Meryl stuttered.

* * *

Vash walked to the closest grocery store. "Hmm... bread? Check. Salmon? Check. Doughnuts? ..." He smiled and started drooling. Vash placed the doughnuts in his shopping cart. "Check!" He grinned.

* * *

"Wait a second!" Meryl exploded. "I'm not going to listen to him! He's Vash, for crying out loud! How could I be so stupid?" She walked out of her room, checked on Knives who was sleeping, and stepped out into the bright sunshine. Meryl squinted her eyes against the harsh suns. "Why must we have _two _suns?" She headed to the bank where she thought Vash might be. She didn't know that he already had his money.

Stepping into the large air-conditioned building was the first mistake. Taking out a hidden derringer and pointing it at the bank robber was the second. And running in front of the child and its mother was the third.

A shot was heard around the city. Vash's keen ears picked it up quickly. A bad feeling settled in his stomach. Everything was going in slow motion, from the mad dash to the bank to the sight of Meryl's lifeless body on the floor. His eyes went wide at the body drowning in its own blood. "H- how? W- why?" Anger he never knew he had filled his eyes. "Who? Who d-? Who did this? Who?" He muttered breathlessly. Walking to her form was the second hardest thing he had done in all his years of living. Kneeling down and feeling her cold, dead skin was the first. Vash broke down in tears.

The bystanders surrounding him held pity in their eyes. The little girl Meryl took the bullet for slowly and guiltily walked up to the sobbing man. "It was my fault, mister. It was my entire fault. If I hadn't told my mommy to by me a toy today, the nice lady never would have had to do that for me. She wouldn't be... be..." The little girl tried to hold back tears but her eyes wouldn't allow it.

Vash heard the snivel and lifted his head to see the little blonde girl with innocent watering sky blue eyes. "It's not your fault," he whispered. "I should have been there. I should have protected her. I should have found her before it was too late." He slowly stood up and walked over to the feds who were standing by. "Is the man that shot this woman in custody?" The men nodded. Vash walked back to Meryl, slowly scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to the hotel.

When they arrived, Vash acquired sympathetic stares from the other patrons of the hotel. He gingerly walked up the stairs and briefly checked on Knives who slept on, oblivious to Vash's melancholic presence. Back in their hotel room, Vash gently laid Meryl on the bed, the blood soaking through onto the bed sheets from the wound in her chest. Her violet eyes were open and dead staring into nothing. They were emotionless, spiritless, listless, and passionless. Her skin was bloodless, pallid, and ghostly. Her hair had lost its shine and was dull and lackluster. Vash spent and hour just staring into her eyes before closing them tenderly and picking up the phone provided by the hotel services. He dialed Millie's family's house number. Mura answered the phone in a cheery voice.

"Hey, Mura. This is Vash," he said in a inexpressive voice, so unlike him.

"Well, hello, Vash! You sound different. Is anything wrong?" she asked. Vash was silent for a minute. "Hello?" she asked.

"I'm still here, Mura. This ... I need to speak with Millie or Wolfwood, please."

"Of course, Vash. Here is Millie. Good day," she said softly and soothingly.

"Hey, Mr. Vash! What's up? We haven't spoken in a while. How's Meryl?" Millie asked innocently.

Vash choked. "She's dead." It was the first time he said it and the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"What?" Millie asked.

"Please don't make say it again," he pleaded.

"But how?" Tears filled her light blue, usually cheery eyes.

"She- she was shot in the chest about an hour ago in bank robbery," he whispered, drops of hot, salty water running down his cheeks.

"What's the matter, honey?" Wolfwood asked.

"I- I- it's Meryl," Millie wailed. "She- she- she- she's- dead!"

Wolfwood just stared, remembering the short little tyrant woman. He was always teasing her. A qualm twisted his stomach guiltily. "No," he mumbled. "No. It can't be. Can I talk to him?" asked Wolfwood.

"Y- yes. I need to tell everyone else anyway." She walked out of her room, biting her lip and clenching her fists trying to stop the tears falling from her pale face.

Wolfwood grabbed the phone and slammed it to his ear. "How?" was the only word that escaped from his lips.

"Bank robbery. She ran in front of a child and took the bullet to the chest."

"So you didn't kill the guy?" Wolfwood asked harshly.

"Killing him won't bring her back!" Vash snapped.

"I'm sorry, Vash. I'm so sorry," Wolfwood said softly. "We're coming there."

"No. You guys stay. I'm not at the house anyway. We traveled to July to visit my brother."

"You took her to see your brother?" Wolfwood asked unbelieving.

"He's all better now. The mental hospital really cured him. Besides, Meryl was different. We sort of... did it a couple nights ago and I changed her into a plant-like creature. She would have lived twenty to thirty years more if she hadn't ... you know ..."

"You told each other your feelings?" Wolfwood asked uneasily. 'That must have been even harder,' he thought.

"I don't know what do to, Wolfwood! I don't want to bury her here! I don't want to bury her at all, but I have to."

"You can cremate her," he suggested already knowing the answer.

"I don't think I'll be able to burn her body either."

"I'm coming to July, Vash. You shouldn't be alone right now. You need someone. I'll take Millie, too. She always cheers _me_ up."

"All right." Vash could see that there was no changing Wolfwood's mind.

"Just don't do the little "ditching friends when they're trying to help you" act. I don't feel like looking for you for two years again."

Vash smiled. 'That's Wolfwood!' "I won't. I promise." They hung up. 'It's hard to be alone. I don't want to be alone,' Vash thought sadly and cried himself to sleep on the bed next to his dead lover.

* * *

**Millie sniffed- That was so sad!!!!!!!!**

**Meryl- I died?! When Vashluver1 comes back, she has some serious explaining to do!**

**Vash- She told me what's going to happen! She trusts me!**

**Wolfwood- But you're not supposed to be the trusted one!**

**Knives sniveled- That was so sad!**

**All- Oo**

**Knives- I just wanted to thank all who reviewed. My master, Vashluver1, told me to specifically thank Kawaiibabe something something for all her reviews. Thank you Kawaiibabe! You really made my master's inbox very happy! Thank you to all else who reviewed. We can't really answer because we don't have that authority. Only master can do that. Wait until she captures my darling Legato.**

**All- ((OO))**

**Vashluver1 is seen on her way back to her evil fortress of doom in the middle of the desert with a shopping cart filled with hot dogs and buns- Hey all! I'm sorry for my sorry ass attempt at angst. I know some of you may be thinking, "Why the hell did she kill Meryl? I'm never going to read her fics again!" Don't be thinking that! I'll just say, she's not dead and it's not over yet. I don't want to give anything away. Damn! I forgot the ketchup! Please review! Oh, um... could any of you let me borrow some ketchup? I've forgotten to waste Meryl's money on it. Oh. And sorry for the short chapter! It will get longer. Also... sorry for the long wait. I didn't know what to write. I had a huge plan! I just didn't know how to get there. **


	11. Rem's Choice

**Disclaimer- I don't own Trigun!**

**Vashluver1- I'm back!**

**All- No!**

**Vashluver1- Yes!**

**Millie- Yay!**

**Knives- Yay! Now we can lead my Leggipoo with hot dogs!**

**Vashluver1- Who wants to introduce the chapter?**

**Vash- Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me! Pick me!**

**Vashluver1- Ok, Vash! Don't worry readers! Meryl isn't dead! Read on!**

**Vash- This is the 11th chapter, all! Please review and keep our master happy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 Rem's Choice**

When Vash woke up, his arms were around Meryl's thin waist like the anchor against his problems as she was in life. Vash sat up and stared at her bloody shirt. He got up and fumbled through Meryl's pink suitcase and pulled out her long white t-shirt, the one she slept in. He breathed in the fabric, trying to remember her scent.

After changing her, Vash cleaned her wound and bandaged it. He called for one of the hotel maids so she could change the sheets. From sleeping next to her, some of Meryl's blood seeped into Vash's clothes. He changed into a plain white shirt and tan pants. Vash spent the rest of the day crying lightly and brooding. 'I should have let her come with me. She wouldn't have been out to look for me if I had taken her along.'

Knives tried unsuccessfully to bring Vash out of his room. He sighed. 'I'll wait for Vash's friends to come help,' he thought.

While waiting for Wolfwood and Millie to arrive, Vash fell into a restless sleep, waking up every hour to a nightmare and each time forgetting Meryl was dead before seeing her body lying on the now clean sheets. Soon enough, Vash fell into a deep sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Vash's dream)_

"_Rem? Rem? What can I do? Meryl's dead. She left me alone," Vash told a black-haired figure in the distance. Red geranium petals blew around the two._

"_Oh, Vash. You will never be alone. She'll always be there with you. You have your other friends, too. You have me," Rem replied. _

"_I love you, Rem. You're like a mother to me, only that. Meryl was different. I want to see her again so much!" Tears fell from his eyes. _

"_Vash..." she whispered. _

"_What can I do, now, Rem?"_

"_I can help you," she said simply. "I can give her a choice."_

"_How will she choose?" Vash asked, truly curious._

"_I can bring her to life for just enough time for her to decide."_

"_What choice does she have?" Vash questioned, desperate for anything. _

"_She is between life and death. She isn't alive, but she has not yet reached heaven. I can bring her back to give her the choice of life or paradise."_

"_Let her live! Please! That's what she would choose! I know it! She loves me!"_

"_I know she does, Vash. Here she comes." Rem pointed to a tiny figure walking up the hill clad in all white. _

"_Vash? Is that really you?" Meryl ran to Vash and jumped into his arms. _

"_I thought I'd lost you forever!" Vash exclaimed._

"_So, Rem... What's the catch?" asked Meryl, raising an eyebrow._

"_You will be a plant, living outside of time. Never growing older... never changing. You'd have to watch your friends get old and die. This change might even change your physical appearance drastically. You'd have to be reincarnated as a child. Somebody would have to adopt you and you'd have to grow away from Vash, who can't adopt you. The good thing is, you'd be together forever unless one of your deaths occurred."_

_Meryl pondered it for a while. She would be with Vash forever but what about Millie? She would leave her behind. Same with Wolfwood. But she'd be able to see Millie's kids grow up. She'd be able to see her own kids grow up. _

_Rem spoke up. "If you need help deciding, this is how you'd be if you agreed to live." A girl materialized on the grass strumming a guitar and singing. The girl had brown hair with blonde highlights. She looked at them through two dark brown eyes, one covered by side-swept bangs. She looked to be about the age of sixteen. Her eyes held an emotion that none could decipher. It looked to be sadness, abandonment ... abuse... The girl disappeared. "Your future..." The girl appeared again but she was older, around the age of twenty-four. She had a true smile on her face. Her eyes were filled with joy, love of life, happiness, and fulfillment. She broke out laughing at nothing... or maybe something. The figure disappeared. "So, Meryl? What do you say?" _

_It took a while for Meryl to choose. If she agreed to reincarnation, her teen years might be hard-filled. But it would pay off if when she grew up. If she just decided to go to heaven, she'd never see Vash again unless he was killed, which would also be sad. _

_Vash held his breath. He didn't know what Meryl was going to do. Deep thought was embedded into violet orbs. He couldn't figure out what she was thinking. _

_Out of the blue, Meryl said the first thing that popped into her head. She tightly closed her eyes and said, hoping it was the right decision, "I accept." _

_Vash let out his breath and asked Rem, "How will I find her?"_

"_Well, you know what she'll look like. Your job is to watch over her and make sure she finds you and remembers you. You have to keep a close watch on her but not too close. She'll grow up quite quickly and you have forever to find her. She will not be in this city. She'll be in the small suburb 10 isles west from July. Good luck to both of you." _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

With that, the background of the dream faded into Vash's hotel room. He looked to the side of him where Meryl laid, but _she wasn't there!_ He glanced around the room and saw Millie crying into Wolfwood's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Vash. We tried to make her stay. We didn't know what happened. She just disappeared," Wolfwood said guiltily.

'The dream!' Vash thought happily. "I know where she is!" he said and proceeded in telling his friends the dream.

Wolfwood looked skeptical. "How do you know this is what happened?" he asked.

"Just trust me. We have nothing else to believe in," Vash replied, his deep aqua eyes boring unwaveringly into Wolfwood's navy ones, scanning them for a spark of hope.

"Vash is right, Bokushi-san. We should do anything in our power to find Meryl and bring her back!" Millie said softly.

The absence of the mister in his name startled Vash. Didn't she know that Meryl would leave her behind? What she even disturbed by that thought? Did it bother her in the least?

Suddenly, Knives walked in the room. Wolfwood narrowed his eyes. He still didn't trust Knives despite what Vash said. Knives noticed but didn't say anything. "So, what's taking so long? It's about time I help you, brother, to bring about something right! Just tell me what to do," he said.

Vash smiled. It was great to have his brother like this, even if it was just an act. It was amazing that he had to wait one hundred and thirty years for it but Vash wasn't complaining because in about one hour, he would see the love of his life again. Who cares if she wouldn't remember him? Who cares if she'd look a little different? "Let's go," he said.

* * *

**Meryl- Yeah! I'm going to be alive and young again!**

**Vashluver1- Don't get too excited. The story may be looking up but there are still some rough times ahead. Now for reviews!**

**Vash- Master?**

**Vashluver1- Yes, Vash?**

**Vash- Can I please help you answer reviews? Please? Pretty please with ice cream and a cherry on top?**

**Vashluver1- Of course! Ok!**

**SierraMisha- I read your story and it's really cute in the beginning and then it gets really sad! Meryl dies! I can't believe it. Tell me she's secretly alive and she'll rise from the dead like people always do on soap operas! Please update soon. I'm enjoying the story. Thanks for the reviews on my story! I appreciate it!**

**Vash- Meryl isn't dead anymore! Be happy! Master told me what is going to happen because she trusts me and loves me. You can probably tell that she loves me by her name.**

**Vashluver1- I love your fic! It's so cute! I wish I could write like that! Keep up the great work! Here's another review!**

**KThomas1313- GR! YOU CAN'T FINISH LIKE THAT AND CALL IT A CHAPTER! NOW YOU HAVE TO WRITE MORE! HAVE TO HAVE TO HAVE TO! Oh, yeah. Say hello to Vash for me. I'm looking at him right now. Episode 3 lol. Okay. Bye.**

**Vash- Master updated quickly this time! Hi, Andie! Master has told me so much about you!**

**Vashluver1- I have?**

**Vash- Yup! How can you be looking at me?**

**Vashluver1- She just got all the episodes on DVD so she's watching it. Episode 3 is Peace Maker. I've memorized them all! You get drunk in that episode, Vash! I love the way you catch your gun behind your back! That's awesome!**

**Vash- Why thank you!**

**Wolfwood- I can do that, too, you know!**

**Knives- So can I!**

**Meryl- Stop bragging. Besides, Vash is the hottest when he does it.**

**Vashluver1- I second that!**

**KThomas1313- Ditto!**

**Vashluver1- How did you get here? Go away and watch your Trigun with people and without me even though I have all the episodes, too but it isn't any fun just watching it without somebody who hasn't seen it all before.**

**KThomas1313- Wow! That was a run on sentence.**

**Vashluver1- This is coming from a girl who loves math and hates English.**

**KThomas1313- Well, bye! I have to go and watch Trigun with somebody that hasn't seen it because it's fun when you do that because they get confused because you have to be smart and cool to watch Trigun. Bye!**

**All- Oo**

**Wolfwood- I guess Vash can't watch Trigun, then!**

**All- That's so mean! We're going to shun you, now because we love Vash!**

**Vash- I feel so loved!**

**All- Shut up!**

**Vash- Come on, Wolfwood. Let's talk about them behind their backs.**

**They begin whispering madly about how pretty Millie and Meryl are and how weird Knives is acting and what a great master Vashluver1 is.**

**Everyone else- We can kind of hear you.**

**Wolfwood and Vash- Go die!**

**Vash- I don't mean that in a mean way I just wanted to say that but it isn't a threat because no one has the right to take the life of ano-**

**All- Shut up!**

**Millie- Nobody lets me talk even though, secretly, I'm really not dumb. My silly ravings and stupid antics are merely a guise for my true intentions to evaluate all of you for some alter twisted scientific purpose, and quite frankly I've come to the conclusion that Knives is right, you all are lower classified life forms that need to be destroyed.**

**All- Oo**

**Knives- I KNEW IT!!!!!**

**Vashluver1- Hey! You got that from a website called Anime Freakout Trigun Forever! You don't own that! Neither do I just to let you know. Ok... anyway... Since I just updated chapter 10 the day before yesterday, I don't have many reviews. Please review for me. It would give me something new to smile about.**

**All- Make our master smile!!!!**

**Vashluver1- Ok... maybe just a _little _too attached to me...**


	12. What happened to Meryl?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Trigun. runs away in shame**

**Vashluver1- Barely anyone reviewed!!! I feel so unloved!**

**All- We love you, master!**

**Vashluver1- Thank you, guys. I love you, too. Give me a hug!**

**All- We're um... chained to the wall...**

**Vashluver1- Oh... yeah... just testing you guys! Haha... I'm going to make the hot dogs for Legato so don't disturb me.**

**All- Ok, mas-**

**Vashluver1- Shut up! Here's the story! Oh, and I'm really sorry for the short chapters. I'll make them longer soon. I have serious writer's block.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 What happened to Meryl?**

It took a month to find the city Rem was talking about. There were 3 of them 10 isles west of where they were. When they finally reached the small suburb, they found only a small trickle of hope. Why would Rem send Meryl to such a dirty backwater town? The allies stank of rats and the garbage cans were overflowing with God knows what. Mold was growing inside the well and floating on the water. The buildings looked as if they'd be a second from collapsing. Some had already collapsed and no one bothered to fix them. After seeing this town, you'd be lucky to live in an athlete's shoe. An athlete who didn't wear socks and only took showers once a month. That's how this place smelled. At least the shoe would stay together.

"I hope Rem didn't actually send Meryl to such a godforsaken place," said Vash.

"I understand completely. This place smells like a hog in heat," observed Wolfwood.

"That's probably how these people act. I can only imagine how they'll treat Meryl." Vash furrowed his eyebrows worriedly.

Wolfwood, Millie, Knives, and Vash found a small decent looking hotel to stay in for the months that followed. Every day, they'd split up to search orphanages and the allies just in case a small girl was hiding there. With every day that passed, Vash lost more hope. 'Maybe it _was _just a dream,' he thought sadly. After 2 more months, he lost hope completely. "I feel so stupid," he told Millie.

"You can't lose faith yet, Mr. Vash! She might just appear any day now. You said that by now, she'd look about the age of 3. We'll just look for any 3 year old looking girl and ask her a few questions."

"It's no use. I'm going whether you guys follow me or not. I'm not going to spend forever looking for her," he ran outside and into one of the foul allies and broke down crying.

"It's funny..." said Wolfwood coming up behind the stunned Millie. "He was the one who said to believe in this. Poor sap..." Millie ran into Wolfwood's arms.

"I miss Meryl, Nicholas!"

"So do I, Big Girl. So do I..." Wolfwood rubbed his wife's back soothingly and a tear fell from his eye.

* * *

"Hey, mister? Why are you crying?" a little girl asked Vash.

"One of my friends... went away and I'm sad," he replied without lifting his head from his hands.

"What happened to your friend?" the girl asked innocently.

"She... she died," Vash whispered.

"I'm sorry, mister. I know how you feel, though. My mommy and daddy died when I was real little. I didn't know them. A mean man adopted me from the orphanage in town. He beats me and calls me a... a monster."

Vash looked up to a toddler with brown hair and blonde highlights. Her eyes were a murky brown. They were warm and innocent yet wise and understanding at the same time. She wore a ripped muddy brown dress that seemed too short like she grew a foot in a week. "How old are you?" Vash asked quietly.

She held up 3 fingers and said, "This much."

"Oh." Vash sighed. "3 years?"

The girl blushed. "No," she said. "I'm not allowed to tell anyone this but I'm actually 3 months old." She looked down.

"What's your name?" he asked, slowly gaining hope.

"M- m-... I'm not supposed to give my name to strangers. The mean man will beat me again." She thought a while then stuck out her lip. "I don't care if he beats me! My name is Meryl."

Vash beamed and was just about to hug her and tell her how much he missed her and loved her until a thought came to him. 'She doesn't remember you, stupid! She doesn't even know your name!' "Hi, Meryl! My name is Vash! It's great to meet you!"

"You don't think I'm weird? You don't think I'm a monster? Why aren't you running away from me?" Meryl narrowed her eyes.

Vash smiled. 'Yeah. This is definitely Meryl,' he thought. "I don't think you're a monster," he said.

"Really?" Meryl asked him unbelieving. Vash nodded.

"There you are you little brat!" A drunken looking man staggered up to the girl and tightly grabbed her small hand. "Come on, stupid little girl!" He was too drunk to see Vash in the shadows but Meryl waved while being dragged away by her cruel guardian.

Vash was 5 seconds away from kicking that guys but and taking his beloved Meryl back home but stopped himself remembering that Meryl had to grow up away from him. He wasn't allowed to interfere with her life until she was old enough. He had to watch over her to find out when the time was right.

Vash ran as fast as he could to the hotel. He dashed up the stairs into Wolfwood and Millie's bedroom not caring what they were doing. Luckily, they were just drinking coffee by the window. They simultaneously turned around at Vash's sudden arrival. "I've found her!" was all he said before he ran out jumping up and down and singing Hallelujah. Wolfwood and Millie just looked at each other, shook their heads, and followed Vash out of the room.

* * *

**Vashluver1- Yay! Vash found Meryl!**

**Meryl- What the Hell? I'm a child!**

**Vash- But you're going to grow up to be a beautiful woman. I can see it.**

**Wolfwood- You're such a suck up, Tongari.**

**Vashluver1- Thanks to those who reviewed! I love you guys!**

**Crazy4dogboi- hands you ketchup for hot dogs hey I really like your story. A lot of Trigun stories are really bad but this is great. You wrote our favorite gang the way they are in the show and a lot of people cant do that, like they make Meryl super bitchy or**

**Vash way to child like. Sorry for rambling. Update soon please!**

**Vashluver1- Thank you so much for the ketchup!**

**She throws it to the now unchained Trigun people minus Legato who are slaving over an open fire trying to make the hot dogs but only succeeding in burning them.**

**Vashluver1- Yes... I know... an open fire in a dirty dusty warehouse, which I call my evil fortress. I didn't know that I depicted the Trigun characters so well. I always thought that my fanfic was a little OOC. Well... here's the update!**

**Kawaiibabe14- UPDATE!**

**Vashluver1- O.o OK... updated! Chill... Thanks for the review!**

**Knives- The hot dogs are done, master!**

**Vashluver1 turns her attention to the black smoking _things _lying in the buns covered with the crimson tomato sauce and rolls her eyes.**

**Vashluver1- Please review! And also... could you kind of help these people make such a simple thing as hot dogs? It isn't that difficult. It would help if you just sent about 2-dozen in your review. That'd be great, thanks.**

**Knives- Just one review wont be enough to satisfy my Leggiepoo's taste! Bring in wheelbarrow fulls of them!**

**All- O.o**

**Knives- WHAT DID I FREAKIN' DO?!**


	13. Meryl runs away

**Disclaimer- I actually used to own Trigun but I gave it to Yasuhiro Nightow. We're old friends. Cough cough lie lie. (I had to add this part after wondering whether I should be mean to you all. I don't own Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson.)**

**Vashluver1- Sorry for the long wait! I was focusing really hard on my other fanfic, "Oh my, it's Vash the Stampede" I was getting death threats from my friends for making them wait.**

**Vash- Death threats are bad.**

**Wolfwood- Thank you for filling us in on that. We had no idea.**

**Meryl- Are you smart mouthing my baby?**

**Knives- Your baby?**

**Meryl- Yes, pretty little butterfly. My baby.**

**Vashluver1- Good going, Meryl. Now he's going to kill you. On second thought, that might not be so bad.**

**Meryl- Hey!**

**Millie- Well, our master is kind of right.**

**Meryl- Millie!**

**Millie- Sorry! I'm just kidding around!**

**Wolfwood- Why don't you just get going on the chapter! I've had enough waiting.**

**Vashluver1- Good idea. Wow... Wolfwood had a good idea...**

**Wolfwood- Shut up! I'll have you know that I always have good ideas!**

**Vashluver1- Right. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 Meryl runs away**

A five-month-old girl skipped up to a tall, blonde, red clad man who was playing with a bunch of six year olds by the well in the center of town. The girl grabbed the man's hand and began to drag him to the nearby well. "What is it, Meryl?" the man asked.

"Look, Mr. Vash! It's a spider's web!" Meryl exclaimed.

Vash smiled. "Yeah," he said. Just then, a small butterfly flew into the sticky net. Meryl slowly moved her cupped hands closer to the struggling insect.

Before Vash could do anything, one of the bigger six year olds had a stick and was destroying the spider web and, in doing that, killing both the spider and the butterfly. The older boy smirked. "Get away from here, monster!"

Vash narrowed his eyes. Just as the boy began to aim the stick at Meryl, Vash swiftly took it from him. "Dangerous toys are fun, but you could get hurt!"

Meryl tilted her head. "Why does that sound so familiar?" she asked herself. "Thank you."

"No problem," Vash waved it off. He hated the fact that everyone abused the girl. It didn't help that her guardian never protected her and he beat the innocent child. That's what she was. Innocent...

As the weeks passed, Meryl grew. Soon she looked like she was seven years old but in reality, she was just seven months. She had a free spirit and acted like any other seven year old, but people still looked down upon her, thinking she was an alien or a mutant. Meryl did her best to try and ignore it but the insults and taunts just kept on coming. Vash was her only lifeline. She also had the few friends who pitied her but soon grew to hate her, as she got older. Meryl invited Vash to a tea party one day. Vash was hesitant about doing a girly thing until Meryl said there would be doughnuts. While sitting at a park table drinking tea and, in Vash's case, eating doughnuts, Meryl saw a group of girls laughing and pointing at her. Vash looked at Meryl's saddened face. "It's ok, Meryl. They're just jealous that you are getting more mature than them every day. They want to grow up as fast as you."

Meryl didn't even listen to what Vash said. She simply whispered, "Sometimes I just want to kill myself." Vash visibly cringed. He didn't want his sweet angel in so much pain. They just silently went back to their food and drink.

Over time, Meryl formed a barrier. No longer was she going to be discriminated against. She would be insulted, yes, but she wouldn't show how much it hurt her. One day, after enduring one year of misery, she walked down to the only area where she wasn't banned. The ally... On the way, a couple of her old friends started throwing water balloons at her. She stepped out of the way of each one, leaving puddles around her. When they ran out of balloons, she stared at one of the pieces of rubber left and thought. She thought really hard. All the anger welled up inside of her and triggered something... something extraordinary.

Vash, Millie, Wolfwood, and Knives were standing by, but only Knives and Vash saw and heard what was going inside Meryl's head. They saw the passion; the violence and rage slowly built up in her eyes. The irises and pupils disappeared leaving white, two blinding white orbs glared at the small piece of rubber lying in the sand. Meryl clenched her fists. The spectators gasped as the rubber formed back into a balloon. Meryl bent down to pick it up. She threw it with all of her might at one of the cruel former friends. But instead of water staining their clothes, a thick crimson liquid dripped down their faces. Blood... Tears welled up in Millie's eyes as the rest of the broken balloons followed suit and hurled themselves at the crowd of people watching by.

Meryl slowly walked up to the horrified outlaw. "You lied," she whispered. "You said I wasn't a monster." Meryl tightly closed her eyes and cried out an agonizing scream of anguish. She dashed out of the city's front gate and into the desert. The tears that Vash was holding behind his eyes now fell as he softly cried.

Knives stepped up to him. "Vash," he said. "Did you like how I was before?" he asked. Vash turned to look at him and shook his head. "Then I suggest you go and find her before she turns into me."

**(Hmm... should I be cruel and make you fall off of a cliff? Fine. I'll make up for the long wait and be nice.)**

Wolfwood and Knives followed Vash as he walked to their hotel to get ready and follow Meryl again. Millie stayed behind to help clean up the mess of blood. When they met together in the evening, Millie sighed and said, "I am so glad I left the children at my parent's house. It would have been really difficult to travel with them."

All night long, Vash drove in the direction he saw Meryl run. He didn't sleep despite the pleading of Millie to get some rest. It was only when Wolfwood said that Meryl probably wouldn't like him anymore with bags under his eyes that Vash finally laid down in the back seat next to Knives. Sleeping didn't help his frayed nerves at all. He kept having nightmares about Meryl dying again and Rem not being able to bring her back. After waking up in cold sweat for the ten thousandth time, Vash settled with resting his eyes and not falling asleep. The group stopped in every city they saw and searched every ally, orphanage, church, hotel, house, bar, store, and for Millie, garbage can in the five cities they stayed in. When they drove into the sixth town, the quartet walked into the local saloon for a rest.

"I'll take anything with alcohol in it," said Vash to the waitress asking for his order.

'Poor sap. And just when we thought everything was going to be ok.' "Just a beer," Wolfwood said.

"Tea would be nice, thank you." Millie sighed.

"Nothing for me." Knives was too busy contemplating Meryl's change. 'What could have triggered her depression?'

'Isn't it obvious?' Vash snapped as the waitress jotted down their orders and left. 'She was being abused! Insulted! Shunned from society!'

'Ok. Fine. But how did she gain control over her powers so quickly? She's not even supposed to have those powers.'

'I don't think she has control over them. She was just angry. The whole thing was an accident.'

'I agree with you about her not having control but I don't think it was an accident. She was angry. She wanted something to happen. Meryl was craving the power to punish those kids.'

'I don't think she meant to turn water into blood.'

'I don't either,' Knives said. The conversation ended.

Vash fingered the golden locket he had planned to return to Meryl before she ran away. It was the same one he had given her on Wolfwood's and Millie's wedding.

The depressed blonde jumped as a bell rang indicating someone opened the door. A brown haired blur came crashing into Vash's bar stool, which toppled over. Vash caught himself and the figure that caused the fall before they could hit the ground. The figure was a girl who looked to be the age of thirteen. She looked up with surprised dark brown eyes. "Oh my, God! I am so sorry! Heh heh! Klutzy me! Later!" She got up in a rush and dashed into a door with a sign saying, 'Manager'.

There was a lot of apologizing and pleading heard from behind the nearby door. It opened and a large man walked out saying, "I'll give you one more chance, Meryl. But if you screw this up, you're fired."

"Thank you, sir! I promise I won't be late again. I won't disappoint you!" She briefly looked at Vash who's eyes were as wide as saucers. 'What is Vash doing here? Why did I have to run into him?' (no pun intended... ok maybe it was. hee hee hee. She _ran into _him)

She walked to the microphone that was on the stage. "Sorry, people! I know the sign said that the entertainment would come at 12:00pm and it's now," she looked up at the clock on the wall and cringed. "Ahem... 4:00pm. Sorry about that. You know how comfy beds can get!" she said trying to crack a joke. No one laughed. They just blinked. 'I stayed up until 3:00am singing to you guys. I'm pooped!' She sighed, nodded to the musicians, and began singing.

**Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance, mmmm**

**Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no**

**Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne**

**So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'll never, ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love**

'I know I've heard this before,' Vash thought to himself happily. Wolfwood, Millie, and Knives who hadn't noticed Meryl's little run in with Vash, looked up at the girl singing on the stage.

"That's Meryl!" exclaimed Millie joyfully.

Wolfwood smiled. 'Finally Vash will be happy again. Let's just hope nothing goes wrong.'

**What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true**

**Misguided heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no**

**But she miscalculated  
She didn't wanna end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love**

**So, by changing a misconception  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside, she felt a connection  
She fell in love**

'I finally get it!' Vash thought. 'She fell in love with me! And she's Miss Independent. That sneaky little Insurance Girl!'

Knives sighed as the realization suddenly hit Vash. 'He is so slow.'

**What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)**

**When miss independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I finally see!**

'Didn't Meryl sing this at that house party?' Wolfwood asked himself. 'How could she have remembered it?' He looked at Millie who didn't seem to be suspicious of anything. The priest looked at Vash who was grinning. Wolfwood scoffed. 'He's thinking that Meryl meant that he was beautiful when she said that love was beautiful. He is so full of himself. Maybe Knives might know how Meryl can remember this song.' Wolfwood told Knives how Meryl had sang this song at a party Millie's parents threw at their house.

"She probably doesn't know that she wrote it. To her, it's just a song she knows," Knives explained.

**What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)**

**Miss independent**

Everyone applauded. Meryl bowed and jumped off the stage. Being the klutz she is, she lost her balance. When she found control over her legs again, she looked up to four pairs of eyes staring back at her. Two pairs of eyes were a light blue; one penetrating, one friendly and innocent. The other pair was a dark grayish navy. They seemed nice enough. She blushed at the last pair of eyes. The aqua orbs stared humorously at her. "What is with this bluish eye color trend? I don't get it," Meryl said. At their silence, she said, "Ok, I'll just leave." She stared to walk away.

Vash grabbed her wrist. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Let go," she said icily.

"No," he countered.

"Now." She glared at him with such vehemence that it made him loosen his grip and let her go.

Vash looked hurt. Tears welled up in his eyes but before they could fall, a determined look came over his features. He briskly followed Meryl with his arms locked at his sides, his eyebrows furrowed. He closely trailed Meryl keeping to the shadows so she wasn't aware of his presence. She walked into a large hotel and looked behind her. Vash quickly jumped behind a fake plant that was inside the hotel's waiting room. She walked up the stairs and up to room number 260, slipped the key in the lock, and stepped in. Vash tried the knob. 'Locked! Damn it!' He walked back downstairs and asked the bartender for a bobby pin. She pulled one out of her hair, gave it to him, and turned back to another customer. Vash walked back upstairs and fiddled with the bobby pin the lock. He heard a click and slowly turned the handle.

* * *

**Vashluver1- Mwahahahaha! A cliffy! Do you guys hate me? It really isn't that great of a cliffhanger. I wish I could do cliffhangers.**

**Millie- You really are a great writer, master!**

**Vashluver1- You have to say that, servant. It's your job.**

**Knives- Answer the reviews. I want to get my Leggipoo here as soon as possible.**

**All- O.o**

**Knives- I'm getting sick of this!**

**Geranium- Nice one vashluver1. Keep reviewing! Me likies!! Update soon!**

**Vashluver1- I know you! Happy belated birthday, Ashley!**

**Signals for people to sing happy birthday.**

**All- Have a happy happy birthday from all of us to you! We wish it was our birthday so we can party, too! Hey!**

**Geranium- Thank you!**

**Kawaiibabe14- My wheelbarrow brokered. Sniffle you updated Yay, as did I. Lol. read my live journal and comment! Link is in my bio. The world is one big advertisement panel... nice story so far, Meryl sounds cute! KAWAII!**

**Vashluver1- I love making people happy when I update! Sorry for the long wait. Advertising is fun! Speaking of which: Read KThomas1313 fics! Read them! Meryl isn't really cute in this chapter. She kind of turns evil sorry about that. She'll be kawaii soon enough.**

**Crazy4dogboi- nods head at knives you can destroy a ship and other evil hard things but you cant make a hot dog... ¬¬ hands vashluver1 a microwave thank you very much for putting my comment in your story I was in a bad/sad mood and you made me happy**

**Vashluver1 snorts and doubles over in giggles.**

**Knives- So what?! I didn't take home ec in high school! I was more interested in tech.**

**Vashluver1- Whatever. Thank you! I like microwaves!**

**She stares into the microwave and starts drooling.**

**Vashluver1- I'm ok! You should always be happy! I hope I make you happy again!**

**KK-chan- I think you need to work more on actions and less on talking. You need to use like... "She slumped to the ground, stunned." MORE ACTIONS LESS TALKING! (Sorry if you think this is a "flame". Its not, it is... uh... constructive criticism)**

**Vashluver1- I'm working on it. It's hard. My teachers a while ago always taught me how to write dialogue. I guess I just got used to it. I like constructive criticism! I don't get enough of it.**

**Friendsfan7225- Heather, check out my scrubs fic! It's called "A Budding romance"**

**Vashluver1- I already read it, Danielle. You are hopeless.**

**Clears throat and starts mocking Danielle.**

**Vashluver1- "Oh my, God! It's Zack Braff(?)! Or should I say Zack Crap?" I'm kidding Danielle! He _is _really cute.**

**Knives- Finally! It's about time! Unchain me! I'm going to try this again.**

**Vashluver1 unchains Knives, Meryl, Wolfwood, Millie, and Vash. They spend exactly 27 hours perfecting exactly 89 hot dogs for Legato. (Knives- That's how much he likes. I would know! He _is _my Leggipoo, after all. All- O.o Knives- Do you want me to kill all of you?) They drew flowers on the inside of the buns with ketchup and mustard. (Knives- What? He likes it when I do that! Even though I never actually cook the hot dogs. I'm the only one who can perfectly draw pretty flowers for him.)**

**Vashluver1- Ok! That was fun!**

**Meryl- You didn't even do anything!**

**She points to Vashluver1 sitting on a lawn chair in the middle of the room under a beam of sunlight streaming through a large hole in the ceiling.**

**Vashluver1- I'm tanning! Have you seen my arms? I only went out in the sun three times this summer!**

**Millie- Wow... That's good.**

**Vashluver1- Anyway...**

**She tied a string to one of the hot dogs and threw it out the door and closed it on the string.**

**Vashluver1- Ok! So when Legato grabs the hot dog, I'll feel it pull on my hand.**

**She tied the other end of the string to her wrist.**

**Vashluver1- There. Vash? Move the table with the rest of the hot dogs on it under the hold in the ceiling where I was sitting.**

**He did so. The scent of the hot dogs wafted up through the hole and into the desert.**

**Knives- This is _so _going to work! Legato can smell hot dogs 4,000 isles away! Seriously!**

**Wolfwood- Aren't you going to chain us back up again?**

**Vashluver1- Whoops! I forgot.**

**She chained her beloved servants back to the wall.**

**Vashluver1- Please, please, please review! I love reviews! If you want to know what Meryl is going to do when Vash walks in, please review. I hope I made up for the long wait. Be happy, all! Love you!**


	14. Back Home

**Vashluver1- OMDFGIH! I haven't updated in like… forever!**

**Vash- And we've been waiting here forever.**

**Meryl- Yeah. Vash and I've already had great sex and we're the parents of two healthy young children.**

**Vashluver1- WTF? When did that happen?**

**Wolfwood- You just wrote it…**

**Vashluver1- Oh yeah… heh… heh…**

**Millie- I just want to read the chapter!**

**Vashluver1- You know what Millie? I completely agree. Knives. Introduce the next chapter.**

**Knives- Fine… Here's the next chapter. I just want my Leggipoo back!**

**All- Oo**

**Chapter 14: Back Home**

Vash opened the door to a huge surprise. There on the bed sat Meryl with her shirt off wearing a bra examining just one of the many scars that adorned her body. She looked up and saw Vash standing above her. "Where did you get these?" he asked fingering a small scar on her shoulder.

"My foster dad… You know he beat me all the time," Meryl replied silently.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know any of these were this bad."

"Why did you follow me?"

"I have to protect you."

"From what? Or who?"

"Yourself! Did you even see what happened back there? Did you see what you did? Doesn't that scare you?" Vash asked angrily.

"Yes! Of course it scared me! That's why I ran away! I'm a monster! Why don't you see that? I won't rest until I kill them off. All of them, including you, will die."

"Meryl… I know how you feel. I'm not a human either. I'm just like you."

"I don't believe you," Meryl declared as she slipped her shirt back on.

"Meryl!" Vash exclaimed and took her hands in his. "Believe me! You're a plant! I'm a plant! Even Knives is a plant! Knives and I are around 140 years old! And you're just a year and something years old but you look like you're 13. You're going to stop growing at the end of this year and then you'll live forever. You chose to be this way instead of to die…" Vash stopped before he could give out any more information.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Meryl looked at him strangely. "Anyway! I wanna go shopping!" She said with a grin.

"Wow. You're very moody…" Vash pointed out.

Meryl sighed. "It's that time of the month again."

Vash blushed. "O-oh…" He laughed uncertainly. "Th-that would explain it… Anyway…" Vash began. He spotted a bag filled with food and some clothes. "Where are you headed? Or did you just get here?"

"Both, actually. I arrived here a couple days ago and didn't have time to unpack. I was going to leave tomorrow. I don't know where I'm going."

"You can come with us," Vash suggested. "We're going back home."

"Home? You expect me to go home? Hell no!"

"I didn't mean your home." Vash mentally kicked himself. 'Of course she doesn't remember where we… um…' "I meant my home. Where you can start off new!"

"Fine… As long as no one bothers me." Meryl's eyes turned black for a second.

"Thank you, Meryl." Vash started to hug her but she pushed him away.

"This doesn't mean we're friends. I still hate you." Vash looked down. "But chin up! I'm not dead! You're not dead! I haven't gone on a killing spree… yet…"

It took a month by sand steamer to get back home. Once there, Wolfwood and Millie left to catch another sand steamer back to Millie's parent's house to see Little Nicky and Mary and bring them back with them. So Knives, Vash, and Meryl were left alone.

"This is your room, Meryl." Vash opened a door.

Meryl pointed to the bed. "What's all that over the sheets?" she asked.

Vash walked over to it. When he saw it, he blushed a deep red. He frantically looked around for an excuse opening drawers and closets. He spotted a bottle of Elmer's glue on the nightstand. "Uh… someone must've… broke in and… um… started gluing… e-everywhere… with… th-this g-glue! Yeah! That's it!" Vash grinned.

Knives raised an eyebrow. "I'm not stupid, Vash."

Meryl looked from Vash to Knives and back to Vash. "I'm confused… So I'm just gonna walk away now…" Meryl began to slowly step back.

Vash grabbed her wrist. "We'll just change these sheets. I'm sure you're tired."

Meryl gaped. "No way! It's three o' clock in the afternoon! I am so not going to bed!"

"I'll take her somewhere," Knives volunteered. "Where to you want to go?" he asked Meryl.

"Ooh! Shopping!"

"Fine," Knives agreed.

"Score!" Meryl jumped up with her fist in the air.

'Take care of her, Knives,' Vash sent Knives a mental message.

'You can trust me, Vash.'

'I can do this, too,' Meryl had a dreamy look on her face for a second. 'Woah…' "Ok! Let's go, Vash's brother."

"Knives. My name is Knives."

Meryl blinked. "What kind of f-ing name is that?" Vash coughed. "Shut up, Vash. Your name is pretty retarded, too." Knives smirked.

"Let's go, shortie," Knives walked out the door followed close behind by Meryl.

Vash let out a breath. "That was close." He took the "gluey" sheets off the bed and started the washing machine.

"So where do you want to go first?" Knives asked.

"Hey look!" Meryl pointed at a large store. "It's Boswell! Let's go there." They opened the double doors and were refreshed by a waft of cold air. Meryl took a deep breath. "How much money are you willing to spend? 'Cause I wanna dye my hair! And I want a whole new wardrobe! And I need shoes! And…" she started listing a gajillion expensive things she wanted to get.

"You know… I think I'm going to hate teenage girls after this." Knives rubbed his temples.

Five hours later, Knives and Meryl walked out of Boswell carrying 20 something bags and Meryl adorning a huge smile. "Wasn't that joyful? Don't you just love my hair? Isn't it cute?"

Knives looked at Meryl's newly cut and dyed hair. "It's wonderful…" he said sarcastically. They walked to a bench and set the bags on the ground and sat down. "Yep. I was right. I do hate teenage girls."

Meryl ran a hand through her cropped black hair. "Very funny. This may seem weird… but I feel like I've had my hair like this before."

"That's because you have." Knives looked into Meryl's dark brown eyes. She looked confused. "I'm not going to explain it to you. Vash doesn't want me to until you're older. I think you should know right now but I'm not at liberty to make that choice."

"Look… I think I have a right to know what's going on in my life. Is this true? Am I wrong in wanting that?" Meryl looked at the ground. They were both silent for a while. Knives didn't take his eyes off her.

About ten minutes later, Knives said, "I think we better go. Vash will be worried about you."

Meryl looked at Knives, smirking. "You mean he won't be worried about you, too?"

Knives frowned. "I don't think Vash likes me that much."

"Why not? You guys are brothers right?"

"That's correct. We just have a colorful past. That's all."

"I didn't know you two swung that way." Meryl giggled. "I mean… it's not a bad thing to be attracted to your brother but I didn't see you as that kind of guy. Vash, I can believe. You don't seem like the gay type."

"What the hell are you talking about! I'm not gay with my twin brother!" Knives stood up angrily. A few shoppers stopped to look at him oddly.

"I didn't say you were." Meryl turned around and laughed silently. She stood up and picked up some of her shopping bags. Knives carried the rest. They started walking in the direction of their house.

Vash was waiting for them on the porch tapping his feet anxiously. He saw them come over and ran up to meet them. "Where have you guys been! I've been waiting for you for hours!"

"Well, we're here now, Vash. Could you make yourself useful and carry some of these bags?" Vash nodded and Knives handed him a few. Then he went inside.

Vash looked at closely for the first time during that conversation. "Your hair. You changed it back."

"Back?" Meryl questioned.

Vash shook his head, berating himself for slipping. "Oh um… nothing. I was kidding. Let's just go inside."

"Whatever." Meryl rudely shoved her shopping bags in Vash's arms and he followed her inside.

* * *

**Vashluver1- Ok. That's the end of that chapter. I hope I finish this story soon so I can let you all go. But sadly I won't be able to do that until I complete my Trigun character collection! A.K.A TCC! MWAHAHAHA! Ahem…**

**Knives- I sense him… my lover is drawing nearer.**

**Vash- Your… lover?**

**Wolfwood- Is it wrong to be extremely disturbed right now?**

**Millie- Don't worry, honey. I'm scared, too.**

**Meryl- Can we just get on with this? Are you going to answer reviews or what?**

**Vashluver1- I don't think so, actually. It's been so long I don't think people remember me… They probably all hate me now…**

**Vash- I don't hate you!**

**Vashluver1- Thanks Vash, but it won't work. Sadly you're just a figment of Yasuhiro Nightow's imagination. You aren't real… I don't care about love from stupid cartoon characters.**

**All except vashluver1- WHAT?**

**Vashluver1- Oh sorry. I meant "stupid anime characters".**

**All except vashluver1- That's better.**

**Vashluver1- So I've updated. I hope it's not too late. Please review. It would make me want to write more. Unless you don't care about me anymore and you don't even want me to finish this story… Then I'd start crying and you'd be happy that I was crying. I won't know that you hate my story unless you review and tell me. So I'd be getting reviews anyway… MWAHAHAHA! Cough… Later people!**


	15. Wings of Time

**Disclaimer- And yet after all these years, I still do not own Trigun or any of its characters. Well… I got pretty close to owning all the characters but they died of starvation.**

Chapter 15: Wings of Time

Meryl sat at her new typewriter, gently setting her fingertips on the shiny new keys. A strand of her short black hair slipped down her cheek. She didn't bother pushing it away, captivated with her birthday gift. Her recently lilac eyes gazed at the silver letters. The gold knobs glittered in the scarce blue light of the moon.

A black-gloved hand rested on Meryl's shoulder. She turned back and up into the face of her companion, her lips curved up into a small smile. "Thank you, Vash. It's the most beautiful gift I've ever received." And the only gift she'd ever received… She pushed back her chair to stand and wrapped her arms around Vash's neck in a loving hug. He leaned forward so Meryl didn't have to stand on her tiptoes. Slipping his arms around her waist, he held her close for a moment.

"Meryl? Meryl!" A childlike voice crashed through the walls. "Meryl?" The door opened to reveal a tall woman with long brown hair and a friendly smile. "Good evening Vash and Meryl! I just came to tell you dinner's ready!"

Meryl pulled away from Vash reluctantly. "Thank you, Millie. We're just about finished here." She looked back at Vash. "Come on!" she prodded with a grin.

"I'll be right there. Just give me a moment…" said Vash.

Meryl nodded and left the tall man in the room. Vash turned to gaze out of the moonlit window. Meryl had grown so much in the past year. Her eyes were no longer a deep brown. Her childhood naivety had fled with the passage of time. Their relationship grew stronger, but sadly Vash thought, in a non-romantic way. Meryl looked up to him as a superior, as something like a dad or uncle. She looked 24 but she was still just a child in theory.

More than anything, Vash wanted her to be happy. Partly because she would go on a killing spree if she got too pissed, but mostly because he loved her with all his heart. No question about it. Millie and Wolfwood had returned to Vash, Knives, and Meryl quickly with their children, Mary and Nicky Jr. Wolfwood easily realized Vash's dilemma maybe even before Vash did. Not saying anything about it, life went on as it did.

--------------------------------

"Happy Birthday, Meryl!" exclaimed Millie, Wolfwood, and the now four year old Nick. Mary giggled and slapped the table playfully staring at the round chocolate cake. Even Knives, usually isolated from the group, was out of his corner and smiling.

"Thank you, guys!" Meryl beamed. "Though it's weird… I'm younger than Mary here!" She laughed.

Vash appeared behind her. "Cake!" His eyes were puppy dog big, staring into the chocolaty goodness that was Meryl's birthday cake. "Can't we just skip dinner and get to the sugar?"

Millie placed her hands on her hips. "No, Vash. We have to finish our dinner before we have dessert. Isn't that right Little Nicky?" she smiled in her son's direction.

"Yeth, mommy!" the little boy replied with a lisp.

Vash pouted. "But why do you even put the cake on the table if we have to wait for it?" he whined.

"Oh shut up, Vash," said Meryl with a teasing hit to his chest. "Just eat the food. Millie cooked a big meal for us. You might as well enjoy it."

The family sat down together at the table in the center of the kitchen. Conversations grew and died and grew again throughout the delicious dinner of chicken, rice, and carrots. Millie had a fun time feeding Mary carrots. "They're good for your itty bitty eyes, honey! Just eat them up! Good girl."

"Oh Meryl!" Wolfwood piped up. "I almost forgot. Vash already gave you your gift from him but you have yet to open _our _gift to you." He pulled out a flat rectangular box wrapped in shiny purple wrapping paper with a green ribbon tied around it.

"Thank you Wolfwood, Millie." Meryl placed the package in her lap and began to unwrap it. The white box looked bare without the wrapping. She tied the ribbon around Mary's wrist and chucked the balled up wrapping paper at Vash. Meryl lifted the lid from the box. She pulled out her old traveling cloak along with the old outfit she used to wear.

"We thought it might go well with the boots you bought last week," said Millie, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Thank you guys so much! This is great. I can't wait to try it on!" Meryl grinned.

"Oh!" Millie clapped her hands together excitedly. "You could model for us after dinner!"

Vash gaped. "What? We have to wait longer for dessert?"

Everyone laughed. "Oh Vash. I can wear it after dessert for the sake of your sanity, ok?"

Vash gave her a lung-crushing hug. "You're so generous and understanding Meryl!"

Meryl gasped for breath. "You… could be… generous too if… you'd let me have… some air…" Vash released her.

"And last but certainly not least," Knives interrupted, "is my gift to you." The less sociable twin handed a dark red jewelry box to Meryl.

She accepted it with a kind smile in his direction. When she opened it however, the smile melted from her features. Her eyes clouded over in confused thought.

"Do you not like them?" Knives asked, disappointed.

Meryl did not answer him. In the jewelry box was a pair of gold dangling earrings. She sat in her chair, memories flitting through her mind, memories she did not remember obtaining. Memories of an older woman with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. Meryl felt a maternal feeling emanating from this woman, who wore the very earrings Meryl held in her hands.

Vash waved his hand wildly in front of Meryl's face. She blinked and looked up. "Oh Knives! They're beautiful!" She showed no signs of her momentary mood, almost like a dip in the roller coaster. Vash stared at her a moment longer before returning to his food in deep thought.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Did you not see her? Did you not feel her? She's here, in this shit ass town. I had the fortune of seeing her fury just last year. It was beautiful, turning water into blood; a show no one is likely to forget."

"What are we going to do with her?"

"I don't know yet. I'll need some time to sort things out back home. But until then, she must not leave your sight. Is that understood?" Yellow cat eyes lit up the darkness of the desert at night.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Finally, a minion who actually listens to me. What a relief. Well, I'm off. And remember, one mistake… and you're gone."

* * *

**Vashluver1- Sorry about the short chapter. I just had a short spark of inspiration. This may turn out to be the beginning of an ending plotline. I just really need to finish this story. Tunnels are hard to dig out of. Especially when the tunnels were dug too deep. Like how my writing and thought process two years ago was so bad, I don't know how I'm going to get out of it. But a writer always finds a way. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
